Laria Rose Fawkes
by BethCarielle
Summary: Darien and Claire come together through grief and joy. D/C relationship fic. Please read and review.
1. A Daughter's Death

Title: Laria Rose Fawkes 

Author: BethCarielle

Rating: PG-13 Some language.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _The Invisible Man _or from _The X-Files_.  My characters are mine alone.  

E-Mail: Bethcarielle@yahoo.com

Author's Note: This story idea was plaguing me.  I had to write it down before it drove me nuts.  I know it's sad.  Sorry.

Chapter One: A Daughter's Death 

Darien was scared.  Scared for himself, for Claire, and for the baby.  The baby.  He still couldn't believe it.  How was it possible he had become a father?  Where in fate's cards had that come from?  He knew how it happened, obviously, but why was completely beyond him.  

            Right now Claire had finally fallen asleep, after she had made him promise on his grave that he would wake her if anything changed with Laria.  Laria Rose.  It was a beautiful name he and Claire had picked out months ago.  Laria for a girl, Kevin Mason, in memory of his brother and father, if it was a boy.  

            Darien was pacing the aisle next to Laria's incubator.  She was so tiny and frail.  Claire had gone in to labor three months early.  The doctor had tried everything to try and stop the contractions but their daughter was insistent on making an entrance.  She was currently in critical condition.  

            Darien's mind was swimming with questions.  'Would she breath on her own?  Would there be brain damage?  Would she end up blind or deaf?'  And the darkest of all, 'How would he and Claire survive if she died?'  He didn't want to think about it, but it kept coming back into his mind.  He was sure the same thoughts permeated Claire's mind.  

            Darien finally sat down in the chair next to the incubator, looking at his premature daughter.  He thought back to the events that led to her existence, they were unlikely as any he supposed.

            It had been a normal day at the Agency, he and Hobbes were assigned a mission to go and make the world safe for democracy once more.  They had successfully completed their mission, but not without obtaining a few sprains and cuts.  They had gone down to the Keep so Claire could patch them up.  

            Bobby had been anxious to get back to the prisoners they had taken so he could help interrogate them.  Darien wasn't into the idea of moving because it would aggravate the muscles he had pulled.  He declined Bobby's offer to go with him and stayed in the Keep.  

            Claire had gone back to her computer, working on what ever it was she was perpetually working on.  Darien had been sitting on the examining chair, staring off in to space.  Claire stopped typing and stretched, turning around as she did so.  That's when she saw Darien.

            "Did you need something Darien?" she asked.

            Darien was startled out of his thoughts, and quickly remembered where he was.  

            "Uhh, no, Claire.  Just resting.  What are you working on?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

            "Oh, just the usual.  Trying to find a way to remove the gland."

            "Ah.  Any luck?" asked Darien hopefully.

            "No, sorry, not yet." She said with remorse.

            "That's ok, I'm not going anywhere." He said trying to lighten the mood.

            Claire let a little smile come across her face.  He loved it when she smiled.  She was beautiful, but true to Hobbes' words, 'You don't fish off the company pier, my friend.'.  

            Darien let out a sigh, and considered whether or not he would be able to make it back to his apartment and into bed.  He never considered that he might end up sharing it with Claire. 

            They had continued their conversation for quite some time, until about 11:00pm  At that time, Darien was starving, he assumed Claire hadn't eaten for a while either.  

            "Hey Claire, do you want to go get something to eat?"

            "Sure, I'm starving.  Where do you want to go?"

            "There's a place with good sandwiches near my place."

            "Ok, sounds good."

            So in Claire's car they drove to the bar as it turned out.  Claire hadn't been thrilled with the idea of it being a bar also, but she decided it would be ok.  They sat down at an out of the way table and ordered.  

Claire surprised Darien by ordering a gin and tonic.  Darien took the liberty to order one also.  After enough drinks to make them tipsy, Darien suggested that they go back to his place and Claire could crash on his couch, instead of trying to drive home.  Claire agreed since she knew she shouldn't drive.  Darien and Claire started back to his place, which fortunately was only two blocks away.   

When they finally made it back to his place Darien figured some coffee would be a good idea.  He sat Claire down on the couch, and went into the kitchen to start the coffee.  When it was finished he brought Claire a cup.  She sipped it gratefully and relaxed on the couch.  Darien had sat down next to her, not too close, but not so far away either.  

As they let the coffee help counter act some of the alcohol they continued talking.  Claire had by now told Darien almost everything, and Darien had done the same.  They had also moved closer to one another.  Darien couldn't remember who had made the first move, but someone had.  

Kissing Claire was as good as Darien had imagined it would be.

Darien carefully stood and picked her up somehow without breaking the kiss they were sharing.  He then carried her to his bed.  There were few words spoken, everything was shared through touch and expressions.  That night was the most glorious Darien could remember.

The next morning Darien woke first, surprised to feel a body next to his.  Then he remembered the previous night.  His first thought was of what Claire's reaction was going to be.  She wasn't his wife, girlfriend or lover.  She was his Keeper.  He was shocked himself and wasn't sure how he felt.  

Just then Claire awoke.  She stretched and rolled over so she was looking him in the face. Darien was unable to read her expression.

"Darien…." She said quietly.

"Yeah…." He said equally as quiet.

"You realize that….well, you know that we can't….oh Darien.  What have we done?" she murmured slightly remorsefully.

Claire's thoughts mirrored his own.  

"I know….we can't….we work together, you're my Keeper." He said equally unsure of himself.

Then, with that unspoken agreement they got up, showered, dressed and Darien walked Claire back to where her car was still parked.  With a quick good-bye kiss Claire drove home.

Darien walked slowly to his apartment, letting the gentle breeze clear his mind.  What kind of awkward position was this going to create?  He couldn't avoid her, he didn't want too.  Darien spent the rest of the day pondering the events of the previous night.

It was about three weeks later, after neither of them had mentioned that night, that Darien had come down to the Keep for his weekly shot of counteragent.  Claire was obviously preoccupied.  She gave him the shot automatically, a far away look on her face.

"Claire?" Darien questioned.

"Hmm, yes, Darien?  Did you need something else?"

"Is everything all right?  You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, well, I'm fine.  Well not fine, fine." She said, mumbling the last part.

"What do you mean not fine, fine?"

"Well, it's probably nothing."

"What's probably nothing?" Darien said, growing concerned.

"I'm……I'm , I'm late."

"Late?" now Darien was confused.

"You know, late, as in late, late.  Like once a month late." Claire didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Oh! Late, as in……you're pregnant?" said Darien incredulously.  "Are you sure?" 

"Pretty sure."

"So, this was, umm, from that night?"

"It has to be."

Darien's mind had started racing then and hadn't stopped.

A sudden shrill beeping broke him away from his memories.  He immediately looked at the monitors surrounding Laria.  It wasn't her, it was a different baby in the nursery.  Nurses and technicians quickly surrounded that incubator.  Watching the nurses work on the other preemie, Darien's heart ached.  

He turned his attention back to Laria.  She was still in her sedative induced sleep.  Neither Darien nor Claire had been allowed to hold her yet.  The doctors did allow them to touch her though.

The other preemie had re-stablized and the nurses were returning to other duties.  As one Darien knew passed, he asked, "Umm, Kathy, right?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"Can I touch her again?" Darien was afraid to touch the incubator, he didn't want to disrupt anything.

"Of course."

With that permission, the nurse went over to Laria's incubator and carefully opened one of the treatment panels. 

"There you go.  Don't worry, she'll stay warm."

Darien carefully went over to his daughter.  Her arms were roughly the size of his fingers.  He gently stroked the side of her face, avoiding the breathing tube and the tape keeping it in place.  Her skin was soft and warm.  Darien could easily trace the veins under her skin.  

Darien didn't realize you could love another human being so much.  He loved Claire, he loved Kevin, but he loved Laria so much it hurt.  

Even though Darien knew the nurse said she wouldn't get cold, he thought she was.  He quietly closed the panel.  He stood and stretched.  Seeing the clock on the wall he realized he had been sitting there for two hours.  He told the nurse he was going to go back to Claire's room and that he would be back shortly.

  Knocking lightly and opening the door at the same time Darien entered Claire's room.  She was awake, but silent, clearly in deep thought.

"Claire?" he asked gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Darien.  How's Laria?" she asked anxiously.

"She hasn't changed, still critical.  How are you?"

"Ok, I guess."  

Darien crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry, Darien."

"Ok."

Darien didn't know what to say.  They weren't a couple, they weren't "together", but they were more deeply connected than Darien had ever been to anyone else.  

While struggling to find something to say there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." said Claire said needlessly as the door opened.

"Mr. Fawkes, Ms. Rose, Laria just went into cardiac arrest.  The doctor is with her now.  You better come back to the nursery." Said the nurse, obviously distraught.

Helping Claire out of bed and handing her her robe Darien and Claire ran out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. 

When they got there her incubator was surrounded by doctors and nurses.  They were working hurriedly to try to restart her heart.

Claire had begun to cry, and Darien was trying hard not to.  He was afraid his worst fear was being realized right in front of his eyes.

The cardiac monitor continued it's incessant beep.  It was boring a hole right through Darien's heart.  'Please, please Laria, fight.  You have to fight.  Come on Laria.' He pleaded mentally while holding Claire.  The look on Claire's face was one of impossible worry and fear. 

The nurses and doctors had been working for almost 10 minutes now.  'Please don't give up on our little girl.  She can make it.  She has to.' Darien continued his mental litany, 'Come on Laria.  Fight, please.'

Darien noticed the doctors were slowing down their pace.  'What are they doing?!' he thought, 'Keep working!'

One doctor reached up and clicked off the cardiac alarm.

"No!! What are you doing?! Why are you stopping?!" screamed Darien.

Claire was now inconsolable.  She was mumbling Laria's name over and over.

"Keep working on her!" Darien shouted, "You have to keep working on her, I know she can make it!"

"Mr. Fawkes." Said the doctor gently.  "Mr. Fawkes," she came closer, "we've tried everything.  She's simply too underdeveloped.  Her lungs weren't oxygenating well enough, even at 100% O2.  Her brain shut down.  She's gone.  You have to let go."

"What the fuck do you mean let go!?!  She's my daughter!"

"Darien," came Claire's strangled voice, "Darien.." she couldn't speak. 

Darien went back to Claire and wrapped his arms around her.  He began to cry as uncontrollably as she was.

"Ms. Rose?" asked another nurse gently.  "Would you like to hold her? Say good-bye?"

Claire nodded through her tears and stood up, Darien right beside her.  The nurse carefully removed their daughter from the incubator and other machines and wrapped her in a blanket and placed a tiny hat on her head, just as carefully as if she had still been alive.

Claire reached out and took her into her arms, cradling her gently.  Looking down into the peaceful face Darien was unable to hold back tears once more.  He hugged both of them close to him.

****

The funeral had been brief.  Darien, Claire, Bobby and some of the nurses they had gotten to know were there.  It was the most painful thing Darien had ever done.  He thought burying his brother had been hard, but this was almost impossible.

Claire was crying, so was Bobby.  Bobby hadn't even really gotten to see Laria, just once through the nursery window.

The little pinkish-white headstone they chose was glowing faintly in the fading sunlight.  Inscribed on it was "Laria Rose Fawkes, April 8, 2001- April 12, 2001, "A beautiful little girl loved by all who met her.  You are loved and will be missed.".

Darien had taken Claire home after that day.  They had curled up on her couch, lost in each other's grief.  They had stayed there for hours, not moving or speaking.  It was the beginning of their recovery, slow and painful as it was.   


	2. Claire's Attempt

Author's Note:  When I wrote the first chapter of this story in my mind that was all, I didn't consider another chapter.  But as I reread it, I saw how another could be written.  It looks like this could turn into a multiple chapter story.  Thank you for your support and reviews.  Here is chapter two of Laria Rose Fawkes.                                                               

 Chapter Two: Claire's Attempt

            Darien was sitting on a park bench when a little girl ran by.

            "Careful Laria!" he shouted in the direction she had run.  He got up and followed her when she was out of his line of site.

            "Daddy!" came a little voice from the swings, "Push me, push me, push me!" she chanted.  Darien smiled to himself and walked over to the swings.  He gently started her swinging.  

            After about three pushes she lost interest. 

            "Daddy stop!  I want to play on the slide!"

            Darien slowed the swing and Laria jumped off.  As she was running across the playground a ball went flying over her head.  Laria a saw it and chased after it.  It rolled into the street and Laria followed. 

            "Laria stop!" shouted Darien.

            She wasn't listening.  Darien saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  A car.  There was a car coming down the street.  Laria was in the way.

            "Laria!!!!!!" Darien shouted as he sat up in bed.  He was breathing hard, and shaking, a cold sweat covering his body.  He looked around.  Claire was still asleep beside him.  

            Darien sighed, wiping tears from his eyes.  He had been having these dreams since Laria died.  He hadn't told Claire about them.  It had been three months since they had lost her.  He dreamed almost every night of what she would have been like, a beautiful little girl who looked like her mother, but with his hair and eye color.  

            He looked at the clock, 3:08am.  He slid back under the covers and situated himself next to Claire, who he was glad he hadn't woken with his nightmare.

****

            Later that morning, when Darien woke, Claire was already up.  He listened.  Yep running water, she was in the shower.  He stretched and rolled out of bed, coffee being foremost on his mind.  He left the bedroom, and walked down the hall.  He still wasn't completely used to Claire's house, mainly because it was so much larger that his apartment.  But it made more sense for him to move in with her than for her to move in with him. 

            He realized he had stopped about half way down the hall.  He was standing by the closed door of what was the nursery.  He and Claire had started decorating it about a month before Laria had made her fateful arrival.  They were nearly finished, and as far as he knew, Claire hadn't gone into the room since, and neither had he.

            Holding his breath, Darien opened the door.  Sunlight was streaming in through the window and into the empty crib.  The room was almost finished.  The linens for the crib were still wrapped in their packaging, and the nursery rhyme pictures were leaning against the wall, but otherwise the room was ready.

            Darien entered the room, looking at the baby supplies, clothing and toys, all of it unused.  He didn't know what Claire wanted to do with it.  He had no idea whether she wanted to keep it or get rid of it or what.  

            He picked up a little white teddy bear, one that Bobby had given them while Claire was pregnant.  

            Darien remembered the day they had told Bobby that Claire was pregnant.  The look of shock and betrayal on Bobby's face was hard to take.  It had taken some time but eventually Bobby warmed up to the idea.  He had really looked forward to being "Uncle Bobby".

            Darien swallowed hard to try and keep the tears in his eyes from spilling over.  He missed Laria so much, even though he barely got to know her.  He and Claire hadn't talked about her since right after she died.  

           The day of the funeral, when they had gone back to her place, had been the worst.  They had sat on her couch for hours, neither of then speaking.  The next morning they had woken up there, arms around each other.  There was an unspoken bond between them that nothing was going to break.  

           They had begun talking that day, talking about everything but Laria.  They decided he should move in the rest of his stuff since he had only moved in some during the pregnancy.  They were together now.  It wasn't how Darien had imagined.  They weren't lost in love for each other; they were together out of emotional need.  They needed each other to survive.

            Darien replaced the teddy bear on its shelf and left the room, quietly closing the door.  He walked into the kitchen to start the coffee, but Claire had already done so, and was standing at the sink.

            "Morning Claire." He said, trying to work the sadness out of his voice.

            Claire was silent.  Her gaze fixed on some unseen point.  

            "Claire? What's wrong?" asked Darien concerned.

            "I saw you in Laria's room.  What were you doing in there?" she said icily.

            "I, umm, well, I hadn't been in there…… I was just thinking." He stammered. Why was she so upset he wondered.

            "I don't want you to go in there."

            "Why?" asked Darien confused.

            "She's gone Darien, and nothing is going to bring her back.  I don't want to think about her anymore." 

            Claire had been depressed since Laria died, but Darien had never heard anything like this.  What had prompted her sudden denial of Laria's existence?  He missed Laria terribly and was sure Claire did as well, but he didn't want to forget about her.

            "Claire," he said carefully, "she was my daughter too.  I know you hurt, but we can't forget about her."

            "Yes, I can, Darien, and I will."

            With that remark she left the kitchen.  Darien sat at the table, his thoughts swirling into frenzy.  

            He and Claire had visited Laria's grave every Saturday, which was what today was.  Was Claire still going to go?  

            He heard the front door shut and he called out Claire's name.

            "Claire?"

            He got up and looked out the window in time to see her drive away.  Where was she going? The cemetery was in the other direction.  On a hunch he called the Agency.                                                          He asked the agent on duty to call him if Claire showed up there, but not to tell her he was checking up on her.  

            Darien went back to the bedroom showered and dressed.  Then he called Bobby.

            "Hey Hobbes, how are you?"

            "Good.  Did you need something Darien?" concern coloring Bobby's voice.  

            "It's Claire.  I think her depression has gotten worse.  I was in Laria's room this morning and I guess she saw me, and then in the kitchen she told me she wanted to quit thinking about Laria.  She left about a half hour ago, I think she went to the Keep."

            "Did you call the agent on duty?" Bobby inquired.

            "Yeah, I asked him to call if Claire showed up there.  Which reminds me, he hasn't called so I better get off the line.  I call you back in ten minutes."

            "Ok partner, stay strong."

            Hanging up the phone Darien thought about Claire's actions.  He assumed she was going to bury herself in her work.  Just then the phone rang.

            "Hello?"

            "Agent Fawkes?  Ms. Rose arrived about five minutes ago.  I was just calling as you asked."

            "Thank you." Darien said and hung up the phone.

            He paced the floor between the living room and the kitchen.  He wasn't sure if he should go after her or not.  Maybe she just needed to be alone.  However he didn't want to be alone right now, why would she?

             Darien picked up the phone again and called Bobby back.

            "Hey Hobbes."

            "Hey yourself.  Did you hear from the Agency?"

            "Yeah, she's there."

            "Did you want me to take you over there?"

            "I don't know, do you think I should go over there?  Maybe she needs to be alone."

            "Fawkes, that really doesn't sound like the Keeper we all know and love.  I think you should go try to talk to her.  I'll be at the house in 15 minutes."

            "Ok." Darien sighed.

            He hung up the phone once more and sat down on the couch and waited.

****

            When they arrived at the Agency building, Hobbes claimed he had some paperwork to take care of and went upstairs.  Darien headed downstairs towards the Keep.  

            Darien hovered outside the door, not wanting to disturb Claire if she was working, but not wanting to leave her alone either.  He tapped out the entrance code and the door slid open.  Darien quietly stepped inside.  Claire was at her computer, but she wasn't typing.  

            "Claire?" asked Darien tentatively.  He got no response.  "Claire, it's me, Darien." He said walking towards her.  

            She was sitting in her chair partially hunched over, her eyes fixed on a something in her lap.  Her gun.  She was holding her gun, her hands delicately wrapped around it, resting in her lap.

            "Claire?" Darien tried again.  "What are you doing?"

            "I don't want to think about her anymore Darien.  I want the pain to go away.  To go away forever."

            With these remarks Claire stood up, facing Darien.  She cocked the gun and started to bring it up to her head. 

            "Claire, no!  We can work this out." Darien said urgently.

            Claire shook her head and placed the gun against her temple.  Without thinking Darien lunged at her and grabbed the gun.  A single shot rang out across the Keep.

            Bobby was upstairs when he heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

            "What the hell?" he muttered.

            He took off running in the direction of the sound, drawing his own weapon.  The two other agents on duty joined him.  They decided it sounded like it came from the Keep.  Fearing the worst, Bobby opened the door and stepped inside.

            On the floor in a heap was Darien and Claire.  Neither of them was moving.  Then there was a small sound.  Crying, someone was crying.  Bobby walked over to the pair and saw the Claire was crying and Darien was holding her, gently rocking back and forth.  Claire's gun was lying on the floor about two feet away.

            "What happened Darien?" asked Bobby.

            "She was… she was going to… to kill herself." Darien whispered.  "I grabbed the gun, she just barely missed."

            Claire's crying had turned to pleading.

            "Oh Darien, I'm so sorry.  I just miss her so much.  I want her back.  It's not fair.  It's not fair.  I just want the pain to go away.  I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

          She continued her litany, even while Darien picked her up and placed her on the examining chair.  He looked over her at Bobby.

            "Hobbes?  Will you find something to give her?"  

            Bobby walked over to the drug cabinet and found some Valium.  He shook out one pill and handed it to Darien, and then went to the sink and got a glass of water.

            "Here Claire, take this, you need to sleep now." Darien said soothingly.

            Claire didn't protest and took the pill.  Darien laid her back on the chair and stroked her hair.

            "It'll be ok Claire.  It'll be ok."

****

            It was three days after Claire's suicide attempt that Darien woke up to find her not in bed.  He immediately got up to look for her.  He was heading towards the kitchen and he noticed the door to the nursery was open.  

            He quietly looked inside and saw Claire sitting in the rocking chair, holding the white teddy bear from Bobby.  She wasn't crying, she was simply rocking, stroking the teddy bear.  

            "Claire?" Darien asked gently, "Are you alright?"

            "Yes, Darien, I'm fine.  I wish you would quit asking me that."

            "I know.  I just don't want to lose you too.  Losing Laria was hard enough."

            Claire looked up at him, a searching look on her face.

            "Darien, I love you," She said, "and I want to stay with you, you're the only one who can understand."

            "I love you too, Claire, and yes, I do understand.  I miss Laria terribly.  I want us to stay together.  I love you." 

            Darien walked over to Claire and sat down in front of her, placing his head in her lap.  Claire gently stroked his hair.

            "Darien?" Claire questioned tentatively.

            "Hmm?"

            "I want to try again." She said quietly but quickly.  "I feel horrible for wanting to, like I'm betraying Laria, but a part of me wants to be a mother so bad.  You don't hate me do you?" fear tinting her voice.

            "Oh Claire, of course I don't hate you.  I could never hate you.  I think Laria would want us to be happy.  I want you to be happy, and I want nothing more than to be a father, especially the father of your children."

            He looked up at Claire, and for the first time since Laria died, he saw a hint of her beautiful smile.


	3. Darien's Dream

Author's Note: Thank you for your support and reviews.  I'm already working on a fourth chapter.  I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter Three: Darien's Dream 

          The dreams had started to be less frequent, or at least they had been.  The one he had the day of Claire's suicide attempt was the first on he had had in three nights at the time.  Now they were coming back, a month later, full strength, however they weren't all sad.  He had been dreaming about his and Claire's future, their future family, and marriage.  Maybe it had something to do with the fear of losing Claire.  

            He still had a picture in his mind of Laria; it hurt his heart to think about her.  But now he had other things on his mind.  Claire wanted to try to get pregnant again.  Not right away of course, but this time on purpose.  

            Darien wondered how this was going to work out.  He loved Claire, and she him, but could they live together and raise a child, or children?  

            Darien pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind.  It wasn't worth worrying over.   

            "Fawkes.  Fawkes!" Hobbes' words penetrated Darien's thoughts.

            "Hmm, yeah Hobbes?"

            "Where were you?  You spaced out my friend."

            "Sorry.  Where are we?"

            "El Cajon.  Hungry?"

            "Yeah."

            "How's that restaurant look?"

            "Fine."

            Hobbes turned into the parking lot and turned off the van.  They went into the little by the side of the road restaurant and sat down.

            "So, Fawkes, what planet were you on back there in the van?"

            "Oh, I was just thinking."

            "Thinking?  About what?"

            "Stuff."

            "What kind of stuff?  Is everything alright?"

            "You know, Claire, Laria, type stuff."

            "I see." Said Hobbes sympathetically.  "Darien," he said seriously, "how are you doing?"

            "I'm…I'm fine Hobbes.  Its…its just, well, you saw what Claire went through.  She tried to kill herself.  What if I hadn't gotten there in time?  What if I had stayed at the house?  She would have done it. I would have lost her too." Darien said anguished. 

            "Fawkes…Darien, she's ok now.  She saw the psychologist willingly.  He said it was grief induced.  She will recover."

            "I know, I know.  I was just so scared, and the dreams…"

            "What dreams?" inquired Bobby.

            "I…I keep dreaming about Laria.  What she would have been like, looked like.  She would have been beautiful Hobbes." Darien said in a rush.

            Bobby was silent, thinking to himself.  Darien looked at his partner, seeing the desire to help but not knowing how, in his face.  

            "Fawkes…" Bobby said carefully, "Have you considered seeing a psychologist too?  Now don't get me wrong, you're probably more stable than myself, but you did lose your only child.  Have you actually allowed yourself to grieve?" 

            It was Darien's turn to be silent.  He didn't necessarily disagree with Hobbes, but he didn't really want someone picking his brain either.

            Thinking about Claire, he remembered that one of the things the doctor noted about her was that she hadn't allowed herself to grieve, she didn't want to show weakness.  But as a human being she needed the process of grieving to heal.  

            'Am I doing that too?'  Darien wondered, 'Am I refusing to see the truth?'  He knew that Laria was dead, but the dreams were so vivid and real, he could hear her laughter, see her smile.

            "Fawkes?" questioned Bobby. "Do you know what you want to order?" he said indicating the waitress.

            "Oh, umm…" Darien quickly scanned the menu, "a club sandwich, please."

            "Do you want fries or coleslaw?" asked the waitress.

            "Fries."

            "Anything to drink?"

            "Umm, water's fine, thanks."

            Finished taking their order, the waitress left.

            "So, Fawkes, thinking about what I said?"  
            "Yeah."

            "And?"

            "I don't know Hobbes.  Dreams are normal right?  Besides, Claire wants to try again, not now, but in a few months."

            "Really, again?  Like, on purpose this time?"

            "Yeah."

            Bobby fought conflicting emotions.  It was hard enough to accept that Darien and Claire were together as it was, but now they were going to cement the relationship.  He knew that deep down he was happy for them, but there was still a flicker of jealousy. 

            "So, you two are together, together now?  A couple?"

            "Yeah."  

            The idea was still foreign to Darien.  He loved Claire, and she loved him, he knew that, but in his world people usually got married first and then had kids, even if the marriage ended.

            Darien's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their food.  Darien looked at his sandwich, he wasn't very hungry.  He continued thinking about his life, watching Bobby eat his lunch.  

            'As if they gland wasn't complicated enough.' he thought, 'I just had to fall in love with my Keeper.' 

            "Hobbes?"

            "Yeah?" Bobby said around a mouthful of sandwich.

            "Should I ask her to marry me?"  
            Bobby looked at him blankly.  'The "M" word.' thought Bobby, his mind flashing back to his marriage to Vivian.

            "Well partner, you do love her,"

            "Of course I do." Interjected Darien.

            Bobby nodded, "and you both want to start a family.  So I don't see why not."

            Darien considered Bobby's words.  He had been tossing around the marriage idea since Claire had told him she wanted to try for another baby.  He and Claire hadn't discussed it, yet.

****

            After returning from what proved to be a false lead on Chrysalis movement, Darien went down to the Keep.

            "Hey Claire." He said walking in.

            "Hi Darien, how are you?" she said, sounding like the old Keeper he loved.

            "How's your day going?" He asked.

            "Good, you?"

            "Fine."

            "Time for another shot of counteragent?" 

            Darien looked at his wrist, all segments were green. 

            "Nope, time release stuff you cooked up works wonders."

            Claire hadn't been able to cure Quicksilver madness yet, but she had been able to reformulate the counteragent, making the dosage about every three or four weeks, depending on how often he quicksilvered.

            "So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?' Darien asked.

            "Can we order in?  I don't feel like cooking, and you cooked last night."

            "Sure.  Where do you want to order from?"

            "Umm, something Chinese." 

            "Ok." Darien paused. "Umm, Claire?"  
            "Yes?"

            "Umm, I was wondering… it's nothing.  I'll tell you later."

            Claire gave him a questioning look.  "Ok, I'll be done in about a half hour.  Meet me here?"

            "Ok.  I'm sure Hobbes or the Official have something they want me to do."

            Claire smiled and returned to her computer.  'How had she gotten so lucky?' She wondered.  Darien was a wonderful guy, who she loved and knew he loved her in return. 

            She was feeling better now.  She was starting to look past the darkness that almost caused her to take her own life. 'Thank God Darien had arrived when he did.' she thought,  'I was going to pull that trigger.'

            Claire shook herself away from such thoughts and continued entering data into the computer.

****

            Darien came back down to the Keep in exactly a half hour.  Claire was shutting down her computer and putting away files.  

            Darien hadn't been assigned to anything else, so he had run down to the corner market and picked up a half dozen roses, red and white, wrapped in tissue.

            He quietly entered the Keep, flowers behind his back.  Claire was reading a sheet of paper as she unknowingly walked towards him.  She looked up just as she was about to walk into him.

            "Oh! Darien, you startled me." 

            "Sorry, I was going to surprise you." He said, revealing the flowers.

            "Oh, Darien they're beautiful."

            "Yeah, roses for my rose." Darien said grinning foolishly, like any time when he did something romantic.

            Claire smiled and took the roses from him, placing them on her desk.  She wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a kiss, standing on her tiptoes.

            Darien was surprised by her action, but kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as she had shown.  

            Their kiss lasted longer than most and when they parted, both were breathless.  Darien smiled at her.

            "That was quite a thank you."

            "Hmm, yeah." Claire agreed, still smiling.  "Did you order dinner?"

            "Yep, we'll pick it up on the way home."

            Darien and Claire left the Keep and walked out of the Agency building hand in hand.  They got in Claire's car and when home, picking up their Chinese on the way.

****

            The "I'll tell you later." Darien promised Claire was three weeks ago.  He was too nervous to propose to Claire.  But why?  He loved her and didn't want to be apart from her, so why not make it official?  He had found a ring he liked and hoped Claire would like, it was nothing incredibly fancy, just a plain gold band with a diamond.  He had pondered about 100 different scenarios in his head on how to ask her.  Should he do it at home, should he take her out to dinner, or on a picnic?  Maybe they should go on vacation somewhere; they both had vacation time available.

            Right now they were home.  Darien was reading a book, well actually he had been on the same page for 10 minutes, thinking about Claire.  Claire was also reading, sitting in the corner of the couch, curled up with her book resting on her knees.  

            Darien was looking at her, in deep thought, when she looked up.

            "Darien?" Claire asked, a questioning tone in her voice.  "Darrieennn." She tried again.

            "Oh, yeah?" he said.

            "Enjoying your daydream?"

            "Yeah." Darien said, a shy smile crossing his face.

            'What in the world could be keeping him so preoccupied?' she wondered.  He had been spacey all week; there was something on his mind, but what?  Claire couldn't claim complete focus these past weeks either, but Darien's lack of concentration was more noticeable.  She had spent most of her free time thinking about their relationship.  She often wondered if they should or would get married.  It made sense to do so, but it also made sense as they were now.  In love, together, happy.  Happy.  'Is Darien happy?' she thought.    

            "Darien, what are you thinking about?" asked Claire.

"Umm, us." 

            "What about us?"

            Darien had spent the last three weeks practicing proposing with Bobby's help, although Bobby's help had been less than helpful at times.  He was nervous.  He wanted it to be perfect, but was perfect at home in the living room reading?  Shouldn't it be at a beautiful restaurant or something?  

            Darien took a deep breath, reaching in his pocket where he had put the ring, still in its box, and stood up.  He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Claire, the ring box enclosed in his hand.  

            "Claire?"

            "Yes Darien?" she said, turning so that she was facing him completely.

            "Claire, I love you." Darien was trembling now, "I know we've faced trials that would tear a lot of couples apart, but I think Laria's death brought us closer together."

            At the mention of Laria's name Claire felt her chest tighten, she could see the sparkle of tears forming in Darien's eyes.

            "Claire, will you marry me?" Darien managed to say without stumbling, opening the box and presenting her the ring.

            Claire was silent.  Her thoughts raced through the last 11 months of their lives.  The unintentional consummation of their relationship, the pregnancy, Laria's birth and death, her suicide attempt, their recovery.  Their lives were just starting to border normal again.  Marriage.  She had pondered it, questioned it, and dreamed of it, she knew she had found her soul mate, it only made sense.

            Claire's thoughts only lasted a few seconds, but they were the longest seconds of Darien's life.  'Why isn't she saying anything?' he thought.

            "Darien," Claire said in a whisper, "of course I'll marry you." she finished as tears slid down her cheeks.

            Darien carefully placed the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her.  He was so incredibly happy his heart ached, the memories of the past year came flooding back and his tears soon joined Claire's.  The best of Darien's dreams had come true.


	4. The Wedding

Author's Note: *sigh*  This chapter ran longer than the others.  Sorry the story slows down a bit here, but chapter five (I still can't believe there's five chapters) will pick up the pace again.  Hope you enjoy chapter four of Laria Rose Fawkes.

Chapter Four: The Wedding

        Darien had been to weddings in the past, usually those of family friends or high school buddies, but he had never helped plan one.  He was sure it qualified someone to be committed.  He knew what QSM was like and it was nothing like this, he was pretty sure planning a wedding was worse.  

He and Claire had decided on an early November wedding.  November 10th to be exact.  Darien had proposed in late August so they figured this would give them enough time to plan everything, and it did, with the exception of the Official's seemingly uncaring way of shipping Darien and Bobby off for days at a time.  Three times now Darien had been assigned to a mission that required him to leave town if not the state. 

That was the situation facing Darien right now as he paced outside the door of the Keep.  He and Bobby had just been briefed on their next assignment, supposedly observation only of what looked like a Chrysalis installation.  It was November 1st; the wedding was in nine days.  He knew that Claire was going to be pissed when he told her that he was going to New Mexico, even though it was just for a day. 

Taking a deep breath, Darien entered the access code into the keypad next to the door and stepping inside as it slid open. 

He didn't have to say a word.  Apparently that morning's news was written all over his face.  He didn't get one word out before:

"Oh bloody hell, were is that fool sending you now?"

Darien fought to hide a smile; she was so cute when she was mad.

"New Mexico, just for a day, observation only." Darien said in a rush.

Claire sighed and flopped down in her desk chair.  

"How can you be sure it's only a day?  Last day trip you two took turned out to be a week of chasing Arnaud across the US."

Darien winced at that reminder of a broken promise, but he and Bobby had been so close to getting that Swiss miss bastard.

"Claire, I promise, I really truly promise, that I'll only be gone tomorrow."

Claire wasn't convinced.

"You had better, the wedding's in nine days and even though everything's ready, I have relatives arriving day after next."

"Well Nina's here, she can help get everyone settled.  Everyone's staying at the same hotel right?"

Nina was Claire's younger and closest sister.  She lived in northern California and had shown up on their doorstep not more than five minutes after Claire hung up the phone from calling her to tell her that she was engaged, or at least it seemed like only five minutes.

Darien liked Nina and was slowing learning all the juicy details of Claire's life that she had previously forgotten to mention.  Like the time Claire and her friends were caught skinny-dipping in the ocean by the police.  Which wouldn't have been so bad, except the police took them down to the station and had them call their parents at 1am and explain why they were there.

Claire gave one more exasperated sigh and nodded yes.

Darien walked over to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I promise Claire, this is the last time I go anywhere before the wedding."

He felt Claire relax against him.  He knew she was stressed and even with Nina's help there had been a lot to do, and he hadn't been very helpful.  He was glad they were almost done, he couldn't wait for the honeymoon to Hawaii, no Agency, no Official and even though Bobby was like a brother to him, no Hobbes.

****

"Hey, best man!  Hobbes!  Bobby!!" Darien shouted trying to get Bobby's attention.  Bobby was currently trying his charm on Nina, who was at the Agency to pick up Claire to go to lunch. 

Bobby turned around, seeing his partner walking towards him, momentarily angry that Darien had thwarted his rapport with the mysterious young lady.

Darien walked over and introduced Bobby to Nina.

"Hobbes, this is Nina, Claire's little sister, and Nina this is Hobbes, my partner."

"Bobby." Croaked out Hobbes.  'Oh great.' he thought, 'I just hit on Claire's younger sister.'

"Hi Darien, Mr. Hobbes was just offering his assistance.  All I really need to know is where Claire's office is."

"Ah, oh, well, how about I just call her for you?" said Darien, since the Keep was off limits to everyone, except Agency personnel.  

"Sure."

Meanwhile Bobby was trying to act suave and redeem himself in Nina's and most likely Darien's eyes.  Now that he thought about it Nina did look like Claire.  Same face and body, however her eyes were grayer and her hair darker, and she was shorter, but she was still very pretty.

"So, where are you and the Kee.., I mean Claire going for lunch?" asked Bobby, kicking himself mentally for almost calling Claire Keeper. 'So much for being suave.' He thought.

"Oh, I don't know, Claire said there was a new place she wanted to try."

"Ah."

"Ok, Nina, Claire's on her way up, you two have a nice lunch, Hobbes and I have business to take care of.  See you later." Darien said breaking the silence between the pair.

"Thanks Darien.  See you later Bobby."

Bobby nodded as Darien led him down the hallway.  

Once out of earshot Darien said, "You know Bobby, I don't think it's good for the best man to hit on the maid of honor."

"Yeah, well, why hadn't you introduced us before?  How long has she been in town?  Where's she from? Where's she staying?" questioned Bobby.

"She's been here since mid September, she lives in Chico, she staying in our guest bedroom and I never introduced her because, I guess I never thought about it.  Sorry."

Darien did wonder how it was possible Nina had been here for over a month and she hadn't run in to Bobby before but oh well, it didn't really matter. 

Darien and Bobby continued down the hall to the Official's office, they needed to get the details for their observation tomorrow that Eberts hadn't had earlier.

****

Darien and Bobby's observational mission started in the morning at an hour Darien didn't know even existed.  Who had ever heard of getting up at 5am to go watch bad guys?  He tried to be quiet so as not to wake Claire but she woke anyways.

"Morning sweetheart." He said.

"It's still dark outside Darien." mumbled Claire.

"Yeah, blame it on the Official."

Claire smiled and sat up, the covers tucked in around her.

"Is Bobby picking you up?"

"Yeah, at a quarter to six, or in," Darien looked at the clock, "19 minutes.  I'll be right back."

Darien finished dressing and went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast.  Considering how early it was he decided Cheerios were probably his best bet.

After quickly eating his breakfast he went back to the bedroom.  Upon entering her heard Claire's slow even breaths, she had fallen back to sleep.

Darien watched her sleep for a few moments.  She was beautiful, even first thing in the morning when she didn't think so.  He quietly approached her and bent down to tuck the covers under her chin.  He then gently placed a kiss on her forehead.  

Darien left the bedroom and went to the living room to wait for Bobby.  He had five minutes before Mr. Punctuality arrived.

****

The endless highway in front and behind the van mesmerized Darien.  It was only 8am but it seemed he had been on the road with Hobbes for days.  Darien was surprised he didn't have more to talk about with his best man, they had run out of conversation about a hour ago.

Bobby cast a sideways glance at his partner.  'What is he thinking about now?' he wondered, that kid does too much thinking.  

Bobby had been doing some thinking of his own, mainly about Nina.  "Am I totally wrong to like Claire's sister?  Am I doing this because I can't have Claire anymore?' Bobby didn't think it was the latter because he had been attracted to Nina even before he knew she was.  'Would Claire freak if she knew he liked Nina?  Did this fall into the category of fishing off the company pier?'  Nina was about to become Darien's sister-in-law and was obviously already Claire's sister, was this a problem?

Bobby's thoughts continued their frenetic course until Darien's words broke through.  

"Hey Hobbes, Hobbes…Bobby!"

"Oh, yeah partner?"

"Geez, you think I've been out of it lately, where were you just now?"

"Thinking, just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Umm, not really."

"Come on Hobbes, remember me?  Best friend, partner, brother for all practical purposes." 

           Darien's whining got to him.  

           "Damn it Fawkes!  It's Nina, all right?  It's Nina."

           "What about Nina?"

           "I've got it for her bad Fawkes."

           "Whoa, Hobbes, calm down.  What do you mean?  You don't even know her."

           "Yeah, I know partner, but I can't get her off my mind."

           "So, I'll reintroduce you to her when we get back."

           "Fawkes, look at me.  Do I look like I deserve Claire's sister?  Besides don't you think Claire might get just a little upset about me asking Nina out?"

           Darien considered this.  It was a little strange he supposed.  Nina was younger, still in grad school, following Claire's footsteps, working towards a Ph.D. in genetics and microbiology.  'That whole family is smart, or at least the girls.' thought Darien, he had yet to meet her brother.  Darien didn't know how Claire would feel about Bobby asking out Nina.  For all he knew Claire might just think that Bobby thought he had found an easy target.  

           Bobby was beginning to wonder about Darien's silence.

           "Hey Fawkes.  Don't you have some sort of encouraging words for me now?"

           "Hobbes, look.  I can't answer for Claire, and I don't know if Nina is your type; I don't know her very well.  All I can really say is ask her out, and see what happens.  I'll try to keep the Keep from killing you, after all you're a man of virtue I don't think Claire would mind your dating her little sister." Darien said, implying Claire's protective nature of her younger sibling good-naturedly.

           Bobby gave a half smile at Darien's ribbing and dropped the subject.

****

           Darien and Bobby arrived back at the Agency at 10pm.  Their Chrysalis watching hadn't been very interesting.  They gave their information to Eberts, who was still there for what ever reason, and headed towards Claire's house so Bobby could drop Darien off.

           After saying good night to Bobby, Darien entered the house.  It was silent except for the sound of the TV in the bedroom.  Walking down the hall in that direction, he noticed the nursery door was open.  Curious he peeked inside.  Nina was standing at the crib, holding the white teddy bear from Bobby.

           "Hey." Darien said gently, not wanting to startle her.

           "Oh, hi Darien." She replied, as a worried apologetic look crossed her face, "Oh, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be in here should I?"

           "It's ok." Darien said, he had often come in here himself to think.

           "It's just that I'm afraid I'll upset Claire if I talk about Laria, but I was curious, and Claire never told me much about her." She said in a rush.

           "Claire's alright now, I think she's ready to talk if you ask her.  Have you been down to the cemetery?" he asked.

           "No, I wasn't sure where it was and like I said I didn't want to ask Claire."

           "Hmm, maybe we should go tomorrow, it's been awhile.  We used to go every week, but we sort of stopped."

           Nina nodded and replaced the teddy bear on its shelf.

           "Good night Darien."

           "Night."

           Nina walked down the hall into the guest bedroom across from the master bedroom.  Darien looked around the nursery; he had put up the pictures and put the linins on the crib mattress, he liked knowing the room was really finished, even if it was unused.  Sighing he left the room.  Closing the door he walked down the hall to the bedroom. 

           Claire was watching Friday night reruns of the X-Files. 

           "I thought you didn't like that show?" he asked.

           "Oh, Darien you startled me." Claire said smiling.  "The X-Files is ok, there's just something about Fox Mulder that you have to love."  She said mischievously. 

           "Hmm, personally I like Dana Scully." Darien shot back.

           Rolling her eyes, Claire asked him how his day was.  He told her it hadn't been very interesting and that he was going to need a shot by morning.

           "Are you sure you're ok till morning?" Claire asked.

           "Yeah, three segments left and I'm not planning on quicksilvering between now and then."

           "Ok.  But just in case there's always a dose in the back of the refrigerator." 

           Darien wondered about this.  

           "What if Nina finds it?"

           "Oh, I have it in a Tupperware container labeled leftover crab.  She's allergic to shellfish." She said nonchalantly.

           "Ah." said Darien wondering about other possible tricks the Keeper had up her sleeve.

           By the end of their little conversation Darien had undressed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and climbed into bed next to Claire.  He clicked off the TV just as Mulder and Scully had uncovered yet another conspiracy and laid down, pulling Claire with him.  

           "Hmm." Darien sighed, "It's nice to be home."

           "It's nice to have you home.  Eight days Darien, then we'll be in Hawaii."

           With thoughts of Hawaii floating in his mind Darien fell asleep.

****

It was the morning the wedding.  Claire was excited and stressed at the same time.  Nina was excited and Bobby was unusually quiet.  Darien wasn't sure how he felt, but the excess adrenaline in his system kept him systematically covering his hands or lower legs every now and then, it wouldn't do to let Nina know her future brother-in-law pulled a magnificent disappearing act.  

           The ceremony was scheduled to start at 3pm.  It was now 1:13.  Claire and Nina had spent the last two hours in the master bathroom getting Claire ready.  Darien had been pacing the living room with Bobby supervising from the couch. 

           Darien decided he couldn't take it anymore.  He walked back to the bathroom and knocked.  Nina opened the door far enough for her to poke her head out.  

           "Yes Darien?  You know you can't see Claire until the ceremony."

           "I know, I know, just tell her Hobbes and I are going to go to the church and make sure everything is ready." He said.

           "Ok.  I will." Nina said nodding and closing the door.

           Bobby and Darien drove to the church were guests had been slowly collecting.  The minister was there, the main hall was decorated and everything was in place.  Darien looked at his watch. 2:03.  57 minutes.  As that thought crossed his mind his right foot and lower leg shimmered out of sight.

           "Yikes! Hobbes! Come here."

           "Whoa, what is it partner?" Bobby asked.

           "My right leg just went see-through.  Help me get to the dressing room."

           While Bobby tried to casually cover Darien's right leg with his coat, the pair walked back to the dressing room.  Claire had arrived at the time Darien and Bobby were just closing the door to the dressing room.

           "Fawkes, I thought you and Claire worked this out?"

           "We did, excess adrenaline can be handled when it's constant and expected.  These little random bursts I'm getting can't seem to be controlled."

           "It's not going to happen during the ceremony is it Fawkes?" Bobby asked, half teasing.

           "How the hell should I know?" said Darien, not amused.

           "Hmm, well, want me to go ask the Keeper what we should do?  She just arrived and she looks wonderful."

           At the thought of this observation made by Bobby, Darien's left hand shimmered away.

           "Oh crap."

"Well we can't have you going Saran-wrap in front of an audience.  What do you want to do?"

           Darien considered the effect his sudden disappearance would have, and sighed.

           "Ok, go ask Claire." 

           Bobby slipped out of the dressing room and knocked on the door across the hall.

           "Yes?" answered Nina, poking her head out.

           "Oh, hi, Nina, I really need to talk to Claire.  It's important."

           "Ok, come in."

           Bobby entered and stopped short at the sight of Claire.  She was beautiful, almost radiant. 

           "Claire, Bobby said he needs to talk to you." announced Nina.

"Is everything alright Bobby?"

"Umm, yeah, it's a…quicksilver thing." He said quietly, nodding towards Nina, whose back was turned.

"Oh!  Umm, Nina could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Oh, sure Claire."

"What's wrong?" asked Claire as soon as the Nina left.

"He's going see-through, and he can't stop it.  You know, the adrenaline problem."

"I thought we fixed that." Claire said more to herself than Bobby.  "Hmm, he tried the breathing exercises?"

"Yep."

'This is a problem.' thought Claire, imagining the effect an invisible Darien would have on her family. 

"Ah!  Bobby, do you still have you Prozac on you."

"Yes, always." Bobby answered a little defensively.

"Good.  Even though it regulates neurotransmitters it might be enough to calm him down.  Go give him half a pill.  Only half.  Let me know how he is in 20 minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Bobby said and he left the dressing room only to run into Nina who was standing in the hall outside the door.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yep, just dandy." Bobby said smiling.

Bobby went back to Darien's dressing room.  Darien was sitting on the counter swinging his now visible legs, holding his still invisible hand in front of his face.

"Here Fawkes, Keep recommended half a Prozac, she thinks it will call you down just enough."

Darien was skeptical but took the offered pill anyways.  Looking at his watch again it was now 2:15.  45 minutes.  Just as he made that realization his other hand shimmered away.        

"Hobbes, I thought you said Claire said this would work!"

"She said to give it 20 minutes."

Darien was beginning to panic.  He started shaking his hands to try to unquicksilver them.  His left hand came back into sight, Darien held his breath, afraid it might disappear again.  

When it stayed in sight he relaxed slightly.  At 2:21 his right hand came back.

"How do you feel partner?"

           "Ok.  I think it worked.  Try to make me nervous." challenged Darien.

           "Ok, in 37 minutes you will be Claire's husband."

           Nothing happened.

           "Yes!" exclaimed Darien, jumping off the counter and hugging Bobby.  "If it wasn't for you I'd have a lot of explaining to do the Official.  Speaking of which is he here?"

           "Yep, he's here, so is Eberts, and Alex, Claire's mom, Catherine, her brother, Peter, and his wife, Jessica and their kids.  Did you know Claire was an aunt?"

           Darien nodded.  Bobby shook his head.

           "Anyways, your Grandmother made it, and other assorted peoples."

           Darien nodded again.  There was a knock at the door.

           "Mr. Fawkes?"

           "Yes?" said a completely visible Darien as he opened the door. 

           "20 minutes until we begin.  Are you ready?"

           Darien looked in the mirror, smoothing his pant leg where the quicksilver had been and making sure his jacket and vest were straight.  

           "Yep." He said looking at Hobbes who was making the same adjustments to his tux.  "Hobbes?"

           "Yep, I'm really too."

           "Ok, gentlemen.  Follow me and I'll place you at the alter."

           Following the assistant Darien and Bobby were led to the alter and waited.  It was 2:47.

           The final guests filed in, there weren't many, mostly family.  Darien scanned the faces and grew more nervous.  Luckily the Prozac seemed to be keeping him visible.

           2:53, the last of the guests were seated and the minister took his place.

           2:57, the organ player ready herself and Darien could see movement in the back of the church.

           3:00, the organ began the wedding march and Claire's five-year-old niece, Ann, their flower girl, came out shyly tossing rose petals in the aisle.  Nina, who looked lovely in her dress, followed her.  The audience stood as Claire arrived at the rear of the church.  Her brother, escorted her, since her father had passed away when she was 16.  

           Darien watched breathless as she came nearer and nearer.  She was more beautiful than he could ever remember.  He was so nervous he wasn't sure if could speak.  

           As she came to a stop next to him, handing her bouquet to Nina, she smiled. 

           They turned towards the minister as the audience sat down.

           "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  Marriage is the greatest union a person can enter into.  The union of two individuals, of two minds, of two hearts."

"Darien?" Prompted the minister, "Do you promise to love, honor, care for in sickness and in health, and remain true to Claire Rose as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Darien, almost unable to speak.

"Claire?  Do you promise to love, honor, care for in sickness and in health, and remain true to Darien Fawkes as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Claire said tears forming in her eyes.

"You may now exchange rings."  And they did so, carefully placing the matching wedding bands on each other's fingers.

"Before you stand two people who wish to join together in marriage, if anyone has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The silence ensued as Darien held his breath.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride.  Mr. And Mrs. Darien Fawkes." Finished the minister, smiling.

Darien turned towards Claire and carefully lifted her veil, he looked into her eyes and saw their future together, he gently wiped away a tear on her cheek.  Leaning forward he gently kissed her lips, Claire returned the kiss as the audience clapped.


	5. Same Bad Guys, New Good Guy

Author's Note: Chapter Five arrives, sorry it took so long, midterms and life in general got in the way.  Old characters, new characters, and a tiny bit more on the Bobby and Nina variant.  Enjoy.

Chapter Five: Same Bad Guys, New Good Guy

        Darien and Claire were reluctant to return to San Diego after two glorious weeks in Hawaii.  It was the first vacation either had had in two years and it was with each other.  What could be better?  On the last day, Saturday, they decided to simply spend it in their hotel suite with each other, alone.

           When they did return on Sunday night Nina was watching TV in the living room.  She has stayed to take care of the house while they were gone.  

           "Hello Nina." Said Claire, as Darien continued down the hall to put down their luggage.

           "How was everything while we were gone?"

           "Fine, everything was fine."

           Claire nodded and headed back to the bedroom, where Darien was dumping out suitcases.

           "Darien, what are you doing?"

           Darien paused and looked at the pile of clothes on the bed.  "Unpacking?" he volunteered innocently.

           Claire was quiet for a moment and then stifled a giggle.

           "Darien, it's late.  Just throw me my pajamas and toothbrush and we'll put stuff away tomorrow."

           Darien picked up the pile and put it on the floor, separating Claire's pajamas as he did so.  He also grabbed his pajama pants and followed Claire into the bathroom.

           They changed and crawled into bed, settling in next to each other and fell asleep.

****

           When Darien and Claire returned to the Agency on Tuesday, the Official had been nice enough to give a day to unpack and recuperate, Darien had found Bobby in the garage tinkering with the van.

           "Hey! Hobbesy, I'm home." Darien said cheerfully.

           Bobby looked up at the sound of his voice, "Hey, hey, if isn't my newlywed partner Fawkes.  How are you and the little woman?"

           "I don't think I'd call Claire that Hobbes.  She'd probably inflict some damage."

           "You're probably right." Said Bobby agreeing.

           "Welcome back Agent Fawkes." Said another familiar voice.

           Darien looked around to see a slightly greasy Eberts holding a random part of the van.

           "I've been showing Eberts the finer points of an oil change." Said Bobby.

           "Ah, I see." Replied Darien has he watched Eberts put the part down on the counter and leave to garage.

           "So, how was the honeymoon?"

           "Hawaii is wonderful, it was beautiful."

           "You mean the pair of you actually left the hotel room?"

           "Is that all you think about Hobbes?" quipped Darien.

           "No, not all.  However, I took your advice, there's words I never thought I'd hear myself say, and asked Nina out."

           "And how did that go?"

           "She's wonderful Fawkes.  She's like Claire but I don't know, different.  I'm seeing her again tonight."

           "Good for you partner." 

           They continued catching up with each other at the same time Claire had returned to her lab.  The Keep looked the same as always and as she was booting up her computer she heard the door slide open, and saw a cleaner Eberts walk in.

           "Oh, hello Albert.  How are you?"

           "I'm well Ms. Rose, or is it Ms. Fawkes now?"

           "Rose.  I'm keeping my last name." Claire said with a smile.

           "Ah, I see.  I fed your animals while you were away like you asked.  They all seem to be fine."

           "Thank you Albert."

           Eberts nodded and left the Keep.

           Claire continued surveying her lab, checking files and odd scraps of paper that littered her desk.  Finding everything as is should be she started on her most pressing task at the moment, making more counteragent.  Besides the emergency dose in the fridge at home, cleverly hidden in a container marked 'crab', she had given Darien the last dose half way through their honeymoon.

           Bobby had finished the oil change and he and Darien went up to the Official's office to see what the up coming days held for them.  When they got there the Official was busy reading what appeared to be a top security letter from the CIA.

           "Hello 'fish." Said Darien.

           "How many times have I told you not to call me 'fish?" replied the Official.

           "Let's see sir, that's 23 now I think.  Does that sound right Hobbes?"

           "Yeah, 23 or 24 sound about right."

           After receiving a withering stare from the Official they stopped.

           "So, what's on the agenda for the week." Asked Darien.

           "Chrysalis movement has been detected in New Mexico, as Agent Hobbes already knows." started the Official nodding towards Bobby, "Agents Hobbes and Monroe have been keeping an eye on them.  We also have a new Agent coming in, temporary lone from the CIA." He said indicating the letter. "Another agency beside ourselves has finally stumbled onto Chrysalis."

           "Ok, so what this new agent for?" asked Bobby, this was news to him.

           "Agent," the Official paused while looking up the name, "Williams has been assigned by the CIA to investigate Chrysalis's recent activities.  He was then transferred to us because we have the most data and experience with them.  He should be arriving sometime today." The Official finished, as there was a knock on the door.

           "Enter." Barked the Official.

           An African-American man between the ages of Darien and Bobby walked in.  He was about Bobby's height and build, but a little leaner, reminiscent of a short Darien.  He had an aura of someone who was confident and knew how to get what he wanted.

           "Agent Williams reporting for duty sir." He said sharply.

           "Yes.  Agent Williams I'd like you to meet Agent Fawkes and Agent Hobbes.  You will be working with them on the Chrysalis investigation."

           Agent Williams nodded and shook hands with Darien and Bobby, who in turn nodded back.

           "Sir," said Williams, "I was told this agency was allowed to keep this investigation because of the QS-9300, or 'Invisible Man' project.  What may I ask is the QS-9300 project?"

           "Ah, our finest accomplishment." Said the Official.  "Darien, would you care to demonstrate?"

            "Hmm, demonstrate.  Do you mean like this sir?" he asked as he struck a pose and shimmered out of view.  

           Williams remained both expressionless and speechless as Darien performed his Saran-Wrap act.

           "That was incredible." Said Williams, who remained expressionless.

           "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Said Darien agreeing nonchalantly. 

           There was another knock at the door.

           "Enter." Said the Official once again.

           Alex walked in the door and was immediately sized up by Williams.

           "Ah, Agent Monroe, this is our new agent from the CIA.  Agent Williams, this is Alex Monroe, Agent Monroe, this is Agent Williams." Said the Official.

           "Pleased to meet you." Said Alex as she shook his Williams' hand.

           "Agent Monroe is our Five-Star-A agent who is also accomplished in CTS." Said the Official proudly.

           "So you're Agent Monroe, I've heard about you.  They say you're good."

           "Well, I always thought so." Replied Alex.

           William's nodded.

           "There are two other main employees of which you should meet Williams.  Eberts!" Barked the Official.

           Eberts entered from the side room door, now immaculately clean.  

           "Mr. Williams sir." Said Eberts nodding.

           "You also need to meet the Keeper." Said the Official.

           "Oh, I'll call her." Said Darien, ignoring the scrutiny from Williams.

           Darien picked up the phone and dialed the Keep.

           "Claire, honey?  The Official wants you in his office; we have a new agent he wants to introduce you to.  He's going to help us investigate Chrysalis."

           Williams didn't show it on his face but he wondered about the conversation that he could only hear one side of.  It seemed rather personal.

           "She'll be right up." Announced Darien.

           "Agent Fawkes and Ms. Rose were recently married." Explained Eberts.

           "Shut up Eberts." Snapped the Official.

           "Yes sir."

They waited for about 45 seconds until there was a third knock on the office door, at which Darien opened the door to allow the Keeper in.

           "Claire this is Agent Williams, assigned to us from the CIA.  Agent Williams this is Claire Rose, our top scientist on the QS-9300 project, Darien's Keeper, and recently his new wife." Introduced the Official.

           Williams nodded.

           "Ok, now that we've all been introduced, what's the game plan?" asked Bobby.

           "You Robert will continue to be partnered with Agent Fawkes.  Agent Monroe will be partnered with Agent Williams." Explained Eberts.  "We have new intelligence on the Chrysalis installation in New Mexico.  It's too early for an offensive to be enacted, so we are simply keeping up surveillance for now."

           "Great.  When do we leave?" asked Darien.

           "Not for a couple of days, Darien." Responded the Official.  "I want to bring Williams up to date on past Chrysalis activities."

           "Ok, so are we done then?" asked Darien again hopefully.

           "You may leave." Said the Official.

           Darien started to leave with Bobby but Claire called after them.

           "Darien, wait.  I have a batch of counteragent mixing.  How's your tattoo?"

           Darien looked at his wrist, only two segments red. 

           "I'm good Claire."

           "Ok, just making sure." She said catching up to the pair.  "You take care of my Darien." She instructed Bobby, and gave Darien a quick kiss.

           "Yes ma'am." Said Bobby and they continued down the hall to prepare for the upcoming surveillance mission.

****

The morning of the second observation mission Bobby tracked down Williams.

"Hey, Williams." Said Bobby as he walked up to the new agent.  "How long have you been with the CIA?"

           "About 12 years." 

           "Hmm, ever been with any other agencies?"

           "Short stint in the Secret Service and a brief interlude with the FBI, but mainly the CIA.  Why?"

           "Oh, just curious.  I'm a multiple agency man myself."

           Williams nodded and continued on his way towards Alex's office.

           Bobby stood in the hallway.  There was something about this Agent Williams that was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  'Where in the world do I know him from?' thought Bobby, 'He obviously doesn't recognize me.'  Bobby made himself quit thinking about it; maybe he needed his meds adjusted, maybe he should talk to Claire.

           Later that day when Darien and Bobby were carefully surveying Chrysalis, with the help of Quicksilver, they received a frantic call from Alex.

           "Hey guys!" came her puzzled, whispered voice over the radio, "Williams just disappeared."

           "Do you mean like 'he left' disappeared, or like 'Fawkes' disappeared?" Asked Bobby.

           "I'm not sure.  We were on the perimeter and he was in front of me.  He went around a corner and I followed, but he was gone."

           "Hmm, well I think he can take care of himself, but we'll keep our eyes open." Said Bobby.

           "Copy." Was Alex's reply.

           Bobby and Darien didn't know what Williams was up to, but they decided to leave him be.  He was CIA and plenty capable of taking care of himself or anyone who got in his way.

****

            Darien, Bobby, and Alex returned to the Agency later that day Williams was already there waiting in the Official's office.

           "Where the hell did you go today?" fumed Alex.

           "I'm sorry Ms. Monroe, I'm not used to working with a partner.  I won't do it again."

           Alex only looked semi appeased.  

           "I'm sure any slight you incurred, Agent Monroe, was not intentional." Said the Official.  

           Alex sat down ignoring both individuals.  Darien and Bobby also drew up chairs.

           "So did you get anything useful Agent Williams?" asked Bobby.

           "I was able to uncover some documents that were probably intended to be shredded at one point but weren't.  They show indications of Chrysalis movement north." Williams reported.

           "So what are we doing from here?" asked Darien.

           "We are going to use our new intelligence to track Chrysalis movement.  They haven't done anything illegal that we know of so we still can't enact an offensive." Explained Eberts.

           The four agents nodded and looked thoughtful, well Darien looked bored, but he was trying to look thoughtful.

****

           After planning the Agency's next moves against Chrysalis, Darien and Claire had gone home.  It was about 8pm that evening that Bobby called.

           "Hey Fawkes, how are you?"

           "Good Hobbes."

           "Umm, can I ask you a question partner?"

           "Sure, what is it?"

           "I swear I know Williams from somewhere, but I just can't place him.  Do you think you could ask Claire to run his name through the data base and see what comes up?"

           Darien quickly questioned Claire and she agreed. 

           "Sure Hobbes, Claire says she'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

           "Thanks partner."

           "Anytime, good-night."

           "Night Fawkes."

           "Does that seem more paranoid that usual for Hobbes?" Darien asked Claire.

           "I don't know Darien.  Williams isn't used to the way the Agency works but I really can't understand how he forgot he was working with a partner." Claire responded.

           "Yeah, I know what you mean."

           With that ending their conversation they settled in for some more X-Files reruns.

****

           Williams was at his apartment sorting through the documentation he had "discovered" at the Chrysalis compound.  'These fools are more gullible that I thought they would be.' He thought.  He carefully placed the papers in a file and left them on his desk.  They were about as valuable as grocery store receipts.  He looked at the clock, 10:19.  If he hurried he would still be on time for his meeting with Stark.


	6. Convergence

Author's Note: For whatever reason this chapter has been the hardest to write.  Sorry it took so long.  Hope you enjoyed chapter five, yes there is a chapter seven.  Thank you for your support and reviews.  

Chapter Six: Convergence

        Claire's search of Williams' history that next afternoon proved to be fruitless.  He had told the truth concerning his past employment.  He had been with the Secret Service for a year right after college and had then transferred the CIA.  He had also worked under FBI jurisdiction for six months about three years ago.

           "I don't know Robert, I'm not finding anything suspicious." Said Claire.

           "Hmm, did you try a search of civilian records?"

           "Yeah, nothing.  No parking tickets, no loan defaults, visits Florida once a year, probably family." 

           Bobby was unconvinced.

           "There's just something about him.  I swear I've seen him before." Said Bobby as he paced the Keep.

           Darien was sitting on the examining chair looking at the pair.  He thought Williams seem fine, a little unusual, but fine.  

           "Where do you think you've seen him before Hobbes?" asked Darien.

           Bobby looked thoughtful as he continued his pacing.  

           "I don't know.  It's like I know more about him than I can remember.  Like I studied him or something, but I can't remember what I learned."

           "You don't think he was a pervious contact do you." Asked Claire.

           "Umm, new guy." Darien said raising his hand, "Contact?"

           "Yeah, someone I would have been studying because I was going to kill him.  CIA sniper remember?" explained Bobby.

           "Oh." Was Darien's response, who had forgotten his partner's past activities.

           "I don't think so Keep, it's possible, but it's a long shot. If he was I have no idea why he's alive now."

           Claire nodded in agreement.

           Just then the door to the Keep slid open and the Official and Williams walked in, Claire quickly minimized the computer screen with Williams' record on it.

           "Hobbes, Fawkes, we just received a tip that Chrysalis has transferred a large sum of money from a Swiss bank account.  Although it's not illegal it's suspicious.  I want you three to go back to the compound and I want you to find out what they're planning." Announced the Official.

           "What about Alex?" questioned Bobby.

           "I have her on another assignment, and I'm sending three agents with you."

           "Ah."

           "So when do we leave?" asked Darien.

           "Now." Said the Official.

           Darien accepted this, only because he had to, and walked over to Claire.

           "Sorry honey, looks like dinner is off tonight.  I'll be home later tonight or early tomorrow morning." Darien said apologetically as he hugged her.

           "I understand Darien."

           "Umm, if you don't mind we're leaving." Said Bobby as he moved towards the door.

"Ah, ok.  Oh wait, Robert," said Claire as they left, "here," she said as she handed Bobby a dose of counteragent, "just in case."

Bobby nodded and they left the Keep.

****

They were half way across the desert when Darien asked, 

"Why does Williams get a nice car and we're stuck in the van?"

"Do you have something against Golda partner?"

"No.  But look, Monroe has a Corvette and Williams has a new whatever that is," Darien said pointing to Williams' car in front of them, "and we have the van."

"Yes, a van driven by Bobby Hobbes.  What more could you ask for?"

Darien rolled his eyes and stared out his window.

They followed Williams to the perimeter of the Chrysalis compound where other agents were waiting.  All were prepared for an offensive maneuver should one be needed.

Bobby and Darien joined Williams and the others at the back of the van that contained the intelligence equipment.

"Ok, we know that Chrysalis is planning something.  $30 million isn't pocket change, even for them.  This time we're going to go in two person teams and plant the necessary surveillance equipment.  Any questions?" instructed Bobby.

"Umm, why the van?" asked Darien.

Bobby gave him a scathing look and gathered up audio and visual equipment from the supply van.

"Here Fawkes, make yourself useful." He said handing Darien a couple of radio transmitters.

"Hobbesy you shouldn't have." Quipped Darien, as he shimmered out of site. 

"Here, Williams, Jacobson, take these cameras, place them near exits so we can see who comes and goes." Said Bobby.

Williams nodded and headed out, Jacobson right behind him.

Williams continued along the perimeter until he and Jacobson were out of site.  He then turned around and punched Jacobson squarely in the face, knocking him out.  He discarded the cameras and made his way to the main gates.  Here he flashed his ID and was immediately admitted into the compound.  Stark was waiting in his office.

Stark was proud of his work.  He had managed to not only develop a source inside the CIA, he had managed to get Williams transferred to the Agency.  So far Williams had supplied him with copies of everything the Agency had on his organization and was keeping him up to date on the Agency's plans.  It wasn't incredibly damaging but it was nice to know what the Agency had on Chrysalis.  Stark looked at his watch, Williams should be here any minute according to the phone call he had received earlier.

****

It wasn't until dark when Darien and Bobby had made their way back to the supply van, that they realized Jacobson and Williams were missing.  Agents Martinez and Taylor returned without incident but no one knew where Williams and Jacobson were.  

They started a search of the perimeter and quickly found the unconscious Jacobson.

"Damn, whoever hit him, hit him hard." Commented Bobby as they tried to revive him.

Darien agreed and helped the now conscious Jacobson to his feet.  They walked him back to the supply van and helped him in.  Martinez and Taylor climbed in and promised to keep an eye on Jacobson in case it looked like he needed medical attention.

Darien and Bobby stood around, both wondering where Williams was.  How could he not watch his partner's back?  This was the second time he had "disappeared", what was going on?  Bobby was still plagued by the thought that he knew Williams.  

They had tried his radio and his car was still there so he hadn't left, at least not in the car.

"Well partner, what should we do?" asked Bobby.

"You're asking me?" responded Darien, "I'm just inviso-boy.  You're the secret agent here."

Bobby gave Darien a sideways glance and walked towards the van.

"Let's continue the perimeter search." Said Bobby, handing a pair of night vision goggles he kept in the van to Darien.

Darien nodded and donned the goggles, squinting to adjust his eyes to the green image.

They started from where they had rendezvoused and worked their way north, towards the main gate.  They saw nothing interesting until they were about 50 feet from the gate.  In the tall grass of the field next to the compound they saw Williams' body.

"Oh shit, they got Williams." Muttered Bobby.

Darien was silent.  He hadn't believed anyone, except maybe Alex could take Williams down.  They walked over to his body to investigate.  There was no visible injury.

"Hobbes, is he dead?" asked Darien, who was growing nervous.

"I think so…" Bobby's sentence ended sharply as a tranquilizer dart hit him the back.

Now Darien was in full panic mode, he didn't have any time to react before Williams' sprang up and tackled him.  Chrysalis agents rushed in from all sides.  Darien was unable to fight back as he was injected with the same sedative given to Bobby.

****

When Claire woke up the next morning she was slightly surprised Darien wasn't there.  She wasn't too worried though, the mission could have run long and he might be sacked out at Bobby's or the Agency. 

Regretting the fact that she had to leave her warm bed, Claire sat up and pushed back the covers.  She swung her legs over the side and stood up, only to be hit with a wave of nausea.  She gagged and ran for the bathroom.

Sitting on the floor opposite the toilet Claire wondered about her nausea.  Had she eaten something that had gone bad, was it the flu?  She didn't feel achy, and she didn't have a fever, so it didn't seem like a virus.

Claire carefully stood up.  No nausea.  

"Wonderful way to start the morning." She muttered under her breath as she rinsed out her mouth.  She started the shower and peeled off her pajamas.  Stepping into the warm water made the world seem not quite as against her as she felt it was.

           Bobby's last thoughts as the dart sedated him were of his last meeting with Williams.  He remembered when, where, and why.  Seven years ago, in London, with Williams in the sight of his high powered rifle.  Williams was an ex-contact.  He was on the CIA's hit list and assigned to Bobby.  He had been leaking info to the Russians and hiring himself out as a hit man.  The CIA wanted him dead.  They rarely took out their own, but they couldn't catch him in the act, so this was the best option.  Bobby remembered taking the shot and Williams had died.  Or at least Bobby had been told he was dead.  This was as far as Bobby's thoughts took him before he fell completely under the influence of the sedative.

           Now Bobby was tied up in a windowless room, alone.  He was conscious and his mind paced over two things: where was Fawkes? And how come Williams was alive and still with the CIA?  He was silently working at the rope binding his hands.  Whoever tied it hadn't done a very good job because he was able to get his hands free pretty quickly.

           Darien regained conscious to an all too familiar voice.

           "Well, good morning Agent Fawkes." Said Stark.

           Darien took in the scene; he was in a windowless room, strapped to a Chrysalis version of the demented dentist chair, surrounded by Stark's men, including Williams.

           "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Darien sarcastically.

           "Oh you know, same old, same old.  We want quicksilver, you have quicksilver, and so we took you hostage type of thing."

           "Ah." 

           "So how do you want to go about this Darien?" asked Stark, who gestured to one of his underlings, who was holding a very large hypodermic.  "Do I have him withdraw the quicksilver directly or do you want to provide it painlessly?"

           Darien gave Stark a blank stare and then shifted his gaze to Williams.  Williams returned the gaze with equal blankness and left the room.

           Claire made it to the Agency and down to the Keep without anymore nausea and figured it was just nerves over Darien not being there this morning.  She had called Bobby's and received no answer so she figured the pair was probably sacked out in the beds in Lab Two.  Claire quietly entered the Keep, not wanting to disturb anyone's slumber, and was startled to find the Official waiting for her.

           "Keeper…Claire…the Agency just received word from Agent Williams that Agents Fawkes, Hobbes, and Jacobson were ambushed.  Jacobson was found and brought back.  Darien and Bobby were taken hostage." Said the Official, trying not to be completely insensitive.

           Fortunately Claire was near her desk chair because she fell into it.

           "What… what happened?" she asked tremulously.

           "Williams arrived about twenty minutes ago.  He said he saw Darien and Bobby being dragged into the compound unconscious.  He had tried to facilitate a rescue but he was unable to get inside the compound himself."

           Claire was silent in her fear and disbelief.  She stood up and started to address the Official when another wave of nausea caught her.  She barely made it to the sink.

           "Ms. Rose, are you alright?" inquired Eberts.

           Claire groaned and nodded, rinsing her mouth once more.

           "How are we going to get them back?" she asked the Official.

           "I've called Monroe in.  She and Williams are going strike the installation.  They are on their way there now, along with Agents Martinez and Taylor.

           "Any idea on Darien's condition?" she asked, the doctor in her taking over.

           "Williams was unable to ascertain whether or not Agent Fawkes was near quicksilver madness." Said Eberts.

           This worried Claire, it had been almost 15 days since his last shot.  The new counteragent lasted about 18 days.  If he had been doing a lot of quicksilvering lately he could be close to QSM.

           Claire's personal and professional emotions were raging a battle in her skull.  The worry and fear she felt was overwhelming.  She was trying to sort her thoughts when a third wave of nausea hit her.  As she stood over the sink, embarrassed by the lack of control she had over her body, Eberts and the Official left the Keep.

           When she heard them leave, Claire started to cry.  Darien and Bobby were God knows where, they could be hurt, Darien could be in QSM, for all she knew they could be dead.  Claire threw the first thing she touched, which happened to be a bottle of soap.  It hit with a semi-satisfying thud as hit the opposite wall, and top of this entire crisis she was sick.  Damn her body anyways.

           Claire blotted her tears and picked up her purse from where she had dropped it earlier and left the Keep.  She stopped at the Official's office and told him she was going home.  He nodded and told her he would call her with hourly reports.  Claire nodded and went home.

           As Claire stepped into her house she heard the phone ringing.  She quickly deposited the groceries she had picked up on the counter and picked up the phone.

           "Hello?" answered Claire expectantly.

           "Hi Claire." Said Nina cheerfully.  Nina had returned to Chico two days after Claire and Darien had returned from Hawaii.

           "Oh, Nina."

"Claire?  What's wrong?  I can tell something's wrong."

Claire started crying.

"Claire tell me what happened!" said Nina who was starting to panic.

"Darien…Darien was…was taken hostage, and so…so was Bobby." Claire said in gasps.

"Oh Claire, what happened?"

"I don't know.  My boss doesn't know, or won't tell me, I just know Chrysalis has them.  I don't know if he's hurt or sick.  For all I know he could be dead." Claire said her voice rising with fear.  "And on top of it all I'm sick.  I've been vomiting all morning."

"What's Chrysalis?" asked Nina.

"Oh, bloody hell!  Just forget that.  I can't tell you." This angry realization intensified Claire's crying.  She couldn't even tell her own sister what was happening.

"It's all right Claire.  Do you want me to come down there?"

Claire was silent a moment.  "Can you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course I can, I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Ok." 

"Ok, good.  I'll see you soon and don't worry I'm sure Darien and Bobby are fine." 

"Ok.  Bye."

Nina hung up the phone.  She wasn't sure believed her own words.  She didn't know exactly what her sister and brother-in-law did but she knew it involved the government.  She had no idea what kind of people they dealt with.  

She went to her bedroom, grabbed her duffel bag and threw some clothes and other necessary items in it.  She then called her roommate and told her she was going to San Diego again.  She got in her car and headed out. 

It upset her to hear the fear and worry in Claire's voice.  She had always been the strong one, like when their father had died.  It had been rough on their mother but Claire had kept it together and helped her though it. She prayed that Darien and Bobby were all right, for Claire's sake if anything else.  

After talking to Nina, Claire sorted though her groceries until she found a small box that she had picked up at the store.  She stared at it.  She was afraid to even consider it.  She decided to wait until Nina was here tomorrow morning, she couldn't do it by herself. 

Bobby had been pacing the room when suddenly the door opened and an unconscious Darien was unceremoniously deposited on the floor.  The guards who brought him in quickly left, leaving Bobby stunned and Darien in a heap.

Bobby rushed over to his partner.  He checked his pulse and his breathing, both seemed ok.

"Fawkes.  Fawkes.  Darien." Bobby said as he tried to revive his partner.

Darien was motionless and as Bobby continued checking him for injury he found a small bandage at the base of his neck.  

"Damn, what did they do to you?" Bobby said out-loud, as he tried to maneuver Darien so he was laying flat.  

Bobby continued his assessment.  He checked Darien's tattoo and found only one green segment left. 

Bobby didn't have the counteragent, he didn't have anything.  His weapon, wallet, everything had been taken off him.  'This could get ugly.' Thought Bobby, watching his partner closely.

Williams was sitting in Stark's office, awaiting his next assignment.  He had facilitated the capture of Darien and Bobby and wasn't quite sure what Stark wanted next.  Stark entered the office, smiling at Williams.

"You've done very well.  I thank you for your cooperation."

Williams nodded.

"Now, although direct quicksilver extraction is possible, it's not very efficient.  We need the Keeper.  She can help us develop better extraction methods." Explained Stark.

Williams pondered this.

"Are you sure you can make her cooperate?  She is his wife after all."

This took Stark by surprise.  Of everything he had learned recently, this information hadn't been revealed.

"Hmm, that makes for an interesting twist.  I'm sure we'll be able to solicit Ms. Rose's help.  I want you to get her for me."

Williams nodded and left the office.

****

When Claire woke the next morning it was to the sound of her doorbell.  She glanced at the clock in the living room where she had fallen asleep on the couch.  7:06am.  She got up and answered the door.  There stood Nina, who immediately stepped in and wrapped Claire in a hug.  Claire allowed herself to be comforted.

"How are you?" asked Nina concerned.

"I'm ok." Said Claire quietly.

They walked inside and back into the living room.  They were about to sit on the couch when Claire gasped and ran for the bathroom.  Nina followed her and heard her vomiting again.

Nina waited until she heard the toilet flush and then came in.  

"Oh Claire." She said when she saw the pale tired look on Claire's face.

"Come on, you're going to bed." 

"No, Nina, I…I don't think it's the flu."

"What do you mean?  You look sick, and you're under a lot of stress.  I think you should go back to bed."

Claire shook her head and stood up.  She left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen.  Nina followed her, wondering what she was doing.  Claire picked up the small box she had considered earlier and handed it to Nina.

Nina let out a small gasp and a look of worry, mild confusion, panic and elation crossed her face.

"Did you?" asked Nina.

"No.  I couldn't so it alone."

"Are you going to?"

"I have to know."

"Well, do it right now." Said Nina authoritatively, pushing Claire back towards the bathroom.

Claire allowed herself to be directed and came out a moment later.

"So?" asked Nina.

"It takes three minutes."

"Do you want me to check?"

Claire nodded, and when the longest three minutes of her life passed Nina went into the bathroom.

Nina picked up the pregnancy test Claire had left on the counter.  Two little pink lines were clear as day.  Nina wasn't sure if this was good or not so she picked up the box and scanned the directions.  One line, negative, two lines, positive.

Nina flew out of the bathroom to tell Claire, but she wasn't in the bedroom. 

"Claire?  Where did you go?" called Nina.

There was no answer.

Nina left the bedroom and went down the hall.  She heard a thump from the living room.  She quickened her pace and found two guys in the entryway.  She saw an unconscious Claire being placed into the back of a van.

"Whoa, another one." Smirked one of the guys.

Nina tried to flee but was cut off by a third man coming from the kitchen.  She thrashed about, trying to escape, when she felt a brief sting on her upper arm and she lost consciousness.

"Guess we better bring her along." Said the first man.

The others nodded and the third guy picked Nina up and carried her to the van and placed her next to Claire.


	7. Deliverance

Author's Note: The seventh (Seventh!) chapter arrives.  Sorry it took so long.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  Typos are fixed!  Thank you for your reviews and support.  Now, on with the story!

Chapter Seven: Deliverance

        Williams watched as Stark's men loaded Claire and the other woman into the back of the van.  He hadn't planned on there being more than one person at the house but he made do.  He climbed into the front of the van and told the driver to go.  The van pulled away from Claire's house and onto the freeway, heading towards the Chrysalis compound.

           Bobby had kept a careful eye on Darien in his unconscious state.  He wasn't sure what had caused the prolonged unconsciousness, but he was more worried about the impending QSM.  Bobby was mulling over what to do if Darien slipped into QSM when Darien stirred.

           Bobby hurried over to Darien's side, keeping him from sitting up.

           "Whoa partner, you've been out for quite some time.  What did they do to you?" he asked as Darien regained consciousness.

           Darien blinked trying to clear his vision, he had a headache that would stun an elephant.  He carefully turned his head towards Bobby, seeing the concern on his face.

Darien wasn't sure exactly what had happened but he knew Stark had acquired quicksilver from him somehow, and he was pretty sure it hadn't been voluntarily.

           "I don't know what happened Hobbes.  I think I'm Stark's quicksilver tap." He said as his hands found the bandage at the base of his skull.  He carefully sat up with Hobbes' help, looking at his wrist and seeing the one green segment.

           "You wouldn't happen to have that dose of counteragent on you?" he asked Bobby.

           "Sorry Fawkes, they took everything."

           Darien's face was grim, he knew he was close to QSM.  The killer headache was probably partially from the beginning of the symptoms and not just the previous quicksilver extraction.

           "Any idea where we are?" Darien asked.

           "I'm not completely sure, but the room is off of a busy hallway.  I've been listening to people walk by since I've been here."

           "Huh."

           Both Darien and Bobby jumped up when the door opened and Williams entered.

           "Well if it isn't our favorite double agent." Spat Darien.

           "Careful Fawkes, I have something you might just want."

           "And that would be what you son of a bitch?"

           Williams slowly drew out the syringe of counteragent from his jacket pocket.

Darien drew in a sharp breath; Williams held his only hope to preventing QSM.  

           "Do you need this Agent Fawkes?"

           Darien refused to give him an answer.

           "Answer me Fawkes!" barked Williams.

           "Why should I?" seethed Darien.

           "Well I have something else you might find even more valuable." Williams smirked as he pulled Claire into the room.  Her mouth was taped and her hands were tied.  Darien could see the fear in her eyes.

           Darien shot towards Williams, ready to dismember him, when Hobbes pulled him back when he saw Williams produce a gun.

           "You touch her you God damn fucking son of a bitch and I'll kill you!  I'll kill you!" screamed Darien.

           "Well then, answer me.  Do you need the counteragent or not?"

           "Yes." Said Darien darkly.

           "Well, then it's really quite simple.  You tell Claire that she needs to help us develop a better way to collect quicksilver and we'll give you the counteragent.  She helps us, we help you."

           "God damn you Williams.  Why the hell aren't you dead?" asked Bobby, his voice think with anger.

           "Oh well, that's also quite simple Agent Hobbes.  The CIA needed someone they could send anywhere and what would be better than a dead person?"

           "Let her speak." Commanded Darien.

           "Hey, I'm making the rules here inviso-boy." Said Williams tauntingly.

           "I said, let her speak.  You let her talk and I'll tell her it's all right to help you." Said Darien through clenched teeth.

           Williams was silent.  He reached up and ripped the tape from Claire's mouth.  A small shriek of pain escaped her mouth.

           Darien flinched at the sound.  He hated not being able to protect her.  God damn it hadn't she been through enough already?

           "Claire, sweetheart are you all right?" he asked.

           "I'm ok.  Darien what they want me to do will kill you.  I can't do it.  I can't." Claire said tearfully.

           "You have to Claire.  I'll be fine as long as I get the counteragent." He said showing her his tattoo.

           "Darien you don't understand.  They want me to make the gland over-produce quicksilver so they can collect it, and that's the last dose of counteragent.  You will go into quicksilver madness and I won't be able to bring you back."

           Darien looked at Williams.

           "Let her make more counteragent.  She won't do it otherwise."

           "No Darien, no.  Don't deal with him." sobbed Claire.

           Darien made a brave move and walked to Claire, Williams' gun on him the whole time.  He placed his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away tears.

           "Claire, honey, I'll be fine.  It takes a lot to kill me."

           "Williams," Bobby spoke up, "the Keep will do it only if you also let her produce and administer more counteragent."

           As if Bobby had said the magic words Darien was hit by the first convulsions of QSM.  It dropped him to his knees, his hands grabbing at the back on his head.

           "You have to give it to him, you have to!  He'll die, please don't let him die." begged Claire.

           "Here." Said Williams, holding the syringe out towards Bobby.  Bobby carefully stepped forward as Darien yelled out in pain.  Bobby took the syringe from Williams and removed the cover.  He knelt next to Darien and pinned him down with his neck exposed.  He gently but firmly injected to counteragent into the bulging vein in his neck.

           Darien tensed and then collapsed as the counteragent took effect.  Claire dropped to her knees next to him crying.  She couldn't touch him because her hands were tied but she managed to bend over and place her face next to his.

           "I love you Darien, I love you, I love you." She sobbed.

           Darien turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. 

           "I love you too Claire.  We'll get through this." He whispered in her ear.

           "Ok, that's enough." Said Williams jerking Claire up and propelled her out the door.

           "Do whatever you they want you to." Darien yelled after her.

           Bobby walked over and helped Darien up.

           "You hurt her and I'll kill you before he gets a chance." Said Bobby gesturing towards Darien.

           "You already killed me once Hobbes.  Maybe you'll have more luck this time." He sneered.  "Oh, and you might be interested in this." Added Williams as he gestured to guards in the hallway.  The guards came in carrying a still unconscious Nina.

           They dumped her on they floor in the same manner they had dropped Fawkes earlier and left.

           "Have a good day gentlemen." Said Williams as he left the room.

           Bobby dropped to Nina's side.  He checked her pulse.  It was strong, stronger than Darien's had been.

           "Nina, Nina, can you hear me?" said Hobbes urgently.

           Darien had joined Bobby next to Nina and helped moved her so she wasn't in a heap.

           Nina jerked and moaned at their touch as she opened her eyes.  She thrashed to get away from them.

           "Nina, Nina, it's us, Darien and Bobby." Said Bobby soothingly.

           "Claire, where's Claire?" she mumbled.

           "Williams has her.  What happened?"

           "I…I don't know what happened.  I was in the bathroom and when I went to tell Claire she was gone and then there were men in the living room.  They already had Claire, I tried to get away, I tried." Reported Nina, who was still in shock.  "Where are we?"

           "At a Chrysalis compound, in New Mexico." Answered Bobby.

           "Tell Claire what?" asked Darien.

           "What's Chrysalis?  Claire wouldn't tell me."

           "Not nice people to start off with." Answered Bobby.  "They're a group of genetically engineered bastards whose leader wants quicksilver."

           Confusion registered on Nina's face.  

"What's quicksilver?"

"I guess she'll find out eventually." Said Darien, shrugging.

Darien proceeded to stand up and give a quicksilver demonstration.  Nina was silent in her awe.  

"How in the world did you do that?"

"I have a biosynthetic gland micro-graphed to my cerebral cortex." Darien said, as if he explained it everyday.

           "Wow.  I'm working towards a Ph.D. in microbiology and genetics but I've never seen or even heard of anything like this." Said Nina.

           "Yeah, that's one of draw backs of being the government's invisible man, no fan clubs."

           "So what do these people want with Claire?"

           "They want her to make my gland over-produce quicksilver so they can collect it.  Problem is I'll go into permanent quicksilver madness if there's too much quicksilver in my bloodstream."

           "Quicksilver madness?"

           "Yeah, this little guy here," Darien said showing her his tattoo, "is a dermal indicator.  As the quicksilver in my blood builds up it changes from green to red.  When it's full red the quicksilver acts a stimulant becoming a neural disinhibitor, turning me into a raving lunatic, or at least that's what they tell me." Said Darien.

           Nina looked thoughtful.  "I can see how that would work.  If the quicksilver acts as an agonist it would increase the excitatory post-synaptic potentials which would increase the release of neurotransmitters such as dopamine, serotonin, and acetylcholine."

           Darien and Bobby both awarded her with a blank stare, the same one they tended to give Claire after one of her explanations.

           "You really are just like your sister, do you know that?" questioned Bobby.

           Nina looked at him, a half smile on her face.

           Claire was in a lab guarded by Stark's men.  She had been told she had 24 hours to design a procedure to increase quicksilver production.  She told Stark she would work on that only after she started a batch of counteragent.  Stark had given her two hours to start the counteragent then she had to start on the quicksilver production or he promised to destroy the counteragent.

           Claire was busy combining ingredients to formulate the counteragent.  It was a good thing she knew how to do it by heart because her mind was else where.  All she could think about was Darien, Bobby and Nina.  She hadn't known they had taken Nina as well until she saw her being carried down the hall by guards as she was being taken away to the lab.

           Claire set the tubes of counteragent mix into the centrifuge, closed the lid and turned it on.  She walked over to a computer, which held all the data she had on the QS-9300 project.  She had been informed of Williams little data retrieval mission.  The thought of a double agent was sickening.  Literally.  She was just about to sit down when she was hit with a wave of nausea.  She ran for the sink in the corner of the room.  

           'I thought it was supposed to be _morning sickness.' She thought.  She assumed she was pregnant, she never found out what the test had indicated, but she was pretty sure.  She just hoped Nina wouldn't tell Darien because that was the last thing he needed on his mind right now._

           Bobby, Nina, and Darien were sitting along the wall opposite the door when Darien remembered his unanswered question.

           "Nina, earlier you said you were leaving the bathroom to tell Claire something.  What were you going to tell her?"

           Nina was unsure whether or not to tell him.  First it was really Claire's place to do so, and second these Chrysalis people were holding them captive.

           "Umm, well, yesterday morning Claire was sick.  I happen to call, just to say hi, and she was a wreck because she had just found out about you and Bobby being taken hostage.  I told her I was coming down and when I got there the next morning she vomited again.  I was all set to put her into bed when she went to the kitchen and handed me a box.  Surprised the hell out of me that's for sure."

           "Box, what box?" asked Darien.

           "Claire's…Claire's pregnant." Nina whispered.

           Darien couldn't believe his ears.  'Pregnant?  Really truly pregnant?' he thought.  

           "Are you sure?"

           "Well the home tests are about 97.9% accurate."

           "We have got to get her out of here Fawkes." Said Bobby.

           Darien nodded.

Just then the door opened and Williams entered again. 

"Well I see the doctor's lovely sister has awoken.  Claire is requesting your help in the lab."

Nina looked at Bobby and Darien for reassurance and slowly got up.  Williams gestured to a guard who escorted Nina down the hall.

"And as for you Agent Fawkes, Stark would like to make another withdrawal."

Darien looked at Williams darkly and stood up.

"Where's Claire?" he asked.

"She's in the lab, working away, and apparently from what I've heard, she's sick, threw-up in the sink."

Darien fought to keep his panic at bay.  He was so worried about Claire and the baby.  The baby.  Images of Laria crossed his mind.  Her tiny fingers and toes, her funeral, her gravestone.  Darien blinked rapidly to clear his eyes of tears.

"Come on Agent Fawkes, time to die." Williams said with a sneer.

"Bobby, take care of Claire and… you know, if anything happens to me." Darien said nodding, not wanting Williams to know Claire's condition.

 "Hey partner, you're not going anywhere.  You will come back and take care of it yourself, don't worry." Said Bobby as Darien was led out of the room.

The Official was still receiving reports from Alex who was still watching the compound.  He had been surprised to learn that Williams was working with Chrysalis.  He must be slipping, he used to be able to spot a double agent a mile away.  He knew that they had Hobbes and Fawkes, and that Martinez and Taylor were dead.  He had called in any other agent that wasn't on a critical assignment.  Most were flying in now.  He hoped that with Monroe's intelligence reports they would be able to rescue Fawkes and Hobbes.

"Eberts!  Try calling Claire again."  He hadn't gotten an answer from her all morning.  He was ready to send an agent to her house if she didn't answer this call.

Nina entered the lab to see Claire looking at a print out from the computer.  Claire turned around at the sound of her footsteps.

"Oh God.  Nina I am so sorry." Claire said shakily.

"Sorry for what?  It's not your fault we're here." Said Nina trying to reassure her older sister.

Claire nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks.  Nina embraced her.

"It's ok Claire, it's ok.  Darien's strong.  He has to be." She whispered.

"Nina was I…" asked Claire, her question fading.

"Yes, you're pregnant."

Fresh tears fell from Claire's eyes.

"Did you tell Darien?"

"Yes.  I thought he should know." She said helplessly.

Claire nodded, hoping Darien wouldn't do anything crazy.

"I was… I was hoping you could help me.  I'm still getting sick.  Umm, how do I explain this?" Claire said, preparing an explanation for Nina.

"They told me." Said Nina.

"They?"

"Yeah, Darien and Bobby, the whole QS-9300 project thing.  It's fascinating."

"Well fascinating as it may be it's going to be fatal for Darien if I can't produce enough counteragent.  I can give Stark what he wants, but Darien's going to need counteragent almost every hour at the rate quicksilver will be produced."

Nina nodded.  "What needs to be done?" she asked.

"Here, I wrote down the steps to making the counteragent.  It's fairly simple but it need to be exact."

"Ok." Said Nina looking over the directions.  It was a simple mixture of adrenergic neuronal blockers and stimulant inhibitors, plus a few other things she was less familiar with.

Bobby was alone again in the inescapable room.  He was worried about Darien, and even more worried about Claire.  Damn, she was pregnant again.  He was happy but talk about bad timing.  He hoped that this experience wasn't going to upset this pregnancy.  There never had been a complete diagnosis to why Claire had gone into labor early with Laria.  

He was pacing when the door flew open again and Fawkes was dumped on the floor.  

"When he wakes tell him Stark's getting restless, Claire needs to work faster.  He wants the quicksilver now." Commanded Williams as he left.

Bobby ignored him and went over to Darien who was starting to come to. 

"Hey, Fawkesy, easy there buddy." Said Bobby helping him sit up.  He caught a glance of the tattoo, it was almost full again, and he had received that shot of counteragent barely an hour ago.

"What are they doing to you?" asked Bobby.

"They kindly strap me down and withdraw the quicksilver from the gland the same way when you give blood.  Hurts like hell, guess I keep passing out." Said Darien, rubbing the back of his head.  As he brought his hands down he saw the tattoo.

"Hope Claire is working on the counteragent.  Apparently this withdrawal process dumps a lot of quicksilver into my bloodstream."

Bobby nodded and helped Darien sit down against the wall.  

When Eberts couldn't reach Claire at home, the Official sent two agents to her house.  They reported back that the house was empty and that there was evidence that the door had been forced open and of a struggle in the living room.  The Official called Alex and let her know that it was quite possible that Claire had been kidnapped also.  Alex had told him that she hadn't seen any activity for a couple of hours.  The Official told her that he would be there soon and to prepare the other agents for an offensive.

Back at the compound the door to Bobby and Darien's room opened and Nina was pushed inside by a guard.  The guard stood inside the door ready to take Nina back to the lab.

"That guy, the one who came to Claire's house said you were going to need this." She said holding up a syringe of counteragent.

Darien's sigh of relief was audible.  

"How's Claire?" Darien whispered to Nina who had kneeled in front of the pair.

"She's…she's ok." Answered Nina, removing the needle cover and reaching for Darien's arm.  "I'll warn you I haven't had much practice at doing this on people." She said with a weak smile.

Darien gave his own weak smile back as she carefully inserted the needle in to his vein and injected the counteragent.

"Here Bobby." Said Nina discreetly slipping him a half dose of counteragent.  "I'm making more.  This was the extra from the first batch.  I wasn't supposed to bring it, but I snuck it out anyways.  You never know."

Bobby nodded and carefully concealed the syringe in his had.  He had noticed earlier that Nina wasn't guarded closely.  He figured she wasn't considered as big of a risk because she wasn't part of the Agency.

"Nina," said Bobby, "where does this hallway lead?" he asked in a whisper.

"Umm, I only know the way between here and the lab, go left out this door, down one level, third door to the right from the bottom of the stairs."

"Any exits that you've noticed?" asked Bobby; any information he could get on the building might prove to be helpful later.

"There are no windows and I haven't seen anything that looks like it goes outdoors.  I think we might be underground."

Bobby considered this; it would make it harder to escape.

"Ok, umm, I don't want you to risk yourself in anyway, but any info on the building you can get will help." Said Bobby.

"Nina, give Claire a hug for me and tell her I'm alright." Said Darien, as the guard walked over, effectively ending their clandestine conversation.

The guard pulled Nina up and led her out of the room.  When they were gone Bobby took the secreted counteragent and placed it in his jacket pocket.  Darien sighed and then sniffed.

           "You ok Fawkes?" asked Bobby.

           Darien didn't answer him, he just let the tears run down his face in silent frustration.

           "Hey, look at me." Commanded Bobby.

           Darien looked up, roughly wiping tears from his eyes.

           "She'll be fine.  Claire is the strongest woman I know.  You two have been through hell, I think she can handle a little kidnapping situation."

           "Hobbes, I didn't even know she was pregnant.  I should have noticed." Said Darien guiltily.

           "Fawkes, she probably didn't know herself.  Hey, we'll get out of here and you'll get to be the best father any kid's ever had." Bobby continued as Darien's crying intensified. 

           Claire had been working on the alteration for the gland for almost 13 hours.  Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, her feet hurt, hell she just plain hurt.  She had managed to convince Stark that it was pointless for him to try to withdraw large amounts of quicksilver from Darien before she administered the alteration so they had left him alone. 

           Nina was sleep at the other table in the lab, the massive supply of counteragent spread out in front of her.  She had produced it non-stop for 10 hours, Claire hoped it would be enough to get Darien through this.  

           Claire looked at her computer monitor.  She entered two more equations and hit enter.  She had just created the program which could effectively end her husband's life.  Claire sat back in her chair and looked at the screen, tears clouding her vision.  What in the hell had she done?  What if the counteragent wasn't enough?  What if the procedure pushed his body into shock?  What if.  There were too many what ifs.

           Claire moved away from the computer.  They had been given food about six hours ago and at the time she hadn't been able to eat.  Now she was starving.  She picked up an apple and bit into it.  She quietly ate the fruit, hoping her stomach wouldn't protest.  

           Alex and the other agents the Official had sent out to the compound had their attack planned.  They weren't going to strike until false dawn, when they could see but they still had semi-darkness as cover.

           Claire realized she too had fallen asleep when she was woken by Stark's entrance.

           "Well, Ms. Rose, sleeping on the job are we?" he sneered.

           Claire favored him with a disgusted stare and gestured to the computer.

           "The program's there." She said, her voice filled with hate and anger.

           "Ah, so it is.  You four," Stark said pointing to his underlings, "go get our invisible man." 

           The perpetual 25 year olds nodded and took off down the hallway.

           Nina had woken at Stark's entrance and listened to the conversation.  She knew how dangerous this was going to be.  She was scared for Darien, and for Claire.  She knew how much they wanted this baby.

           Bobby heard footsteps outside the door.  He looked at Darien who had heard them also.  The door opened and the men stepped inside.  One pointed at Darien.

           "You." He said.

           "Only if Hobbes comes." Countered Darien.

           "Just you." Stated the man again.

           Darien shook his head.

           "Look, I'm not going anywhere without Hobbes." Said Darien firmly.

           The men conferred for a moment. 

           "Fine." Said the same one who spoke before.

           Darien and Bobby stood up and the four men quickly surrounded the pair and escorted them down the hall.  Bobby noticed every detail he could.  They took the exact route Nina had described earlier.  He agreed with her assumption that they were underground.

           When they reached the lab they saw Claire preparing instruments on a tray and Nina sitting at a counter topped by cooler's full of counteragent.

           "Claire!" gasped Darien as he entered.  She turned around at his voice, the guilt and fear shown on her face.  Darien walked to her and hugged her.  She pressed herself into him, never wanting to let go.  

           "Darien I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

           "Ok, that's enough." said Stark and pulled Darien away, sitting him on the all too familiar front facing chair.

           Bobby had gone directly over to Nina, who looked scared but determined.

           "Hey how are you holding up?" he asked, wrapping her in a hug also.

           "I'm fine.  I'm scared Bobby.  He might not make it." She said tears collecting in her eyes.

           "Ok, Ms. Rose, please begin." Said Stark.

           Claire arranged a few more instruments and gestured to Nina, who removed herself from Bobby's embrace and came to Claire's side.  Claire had started an IV line in Darien's arm.

           "Ok, Nina, just like a said, we need to keep the counteragent injections coming as soon as the tattoo reaches seven segments, starting now." Said Claire, handing her the first syringe.

           Nina injected the counteragent into the IV and watched the tattoo turn full green. 

           "Darien, sweetheart," Claire began, "I'm going to sedate you." She told him quietly.  Darien nodded and felt the brief sting on his upper left arm.  He drifted away, knowing Claire was close by.

           Claire took a deep breath and directly injected the first solution she had prepared into the gland.  She looked at Nina, who had turned pale, and then looked at Darien's tattoo and watched three segments turn red.

           Bobby watched Claire inject Darien with assorted substances.  He saw how her hands were shaking.  He wanted to rescue them all but it was hard to do that when you had guards with automatic weapons at the ready.  He looked around the room and realized Williams wasn't there.  

           Williams was locked in his own little windowless room.  He had been afraid of this.  It seemed as though he was starting to wear out his welcome with the Chrysalis leader.

           Claire had completed phase I of the procedure, which caused the gland to start generating more quicksilver than usual.  Most of this was going to be withdrawn through a shunt that she was preparing to insert into Darien's head, but because Darien's body had accepted the gland it had made direct vascular connections to it.  A good portion of this mass produced quicksilver was going to be fed directly to his brain.  Three segments more had turned red.

           "Nina, get the next dose ready." Claire said.

           Nina nodded and retrieved the next does from the cooler and filled the syringe.

           As the seventh segment turned red she injected the counteragent.  The segments slowly turned green again as the counteragent spread through Darien's body.  

           Claire gently made the incision that would allow the shunt to be inserted.  She carefully placed the shunt into the opening and the quicksilver began to flow from it, turning it invisible.  The first of the quicksilver landed on her hands, causing portions to vanish.           

           Claire looked at her hands as if they weren't hers.  How could she do this to someone she loved?  She shook the quicksilver off her hands and connected one of the liquid helium cooled containers to the shunt.  They were cold enough that theoretically they wouldn't disappear also.

           Bobby watched as the quicksilver flowed form his partner's head.  He knew the pain this was causing Claire.  He saw Nina check Darien's wrist once more.  He saw six green segments.  Nina moved towards the cooler but before she could reach it Bobby had retrieved the bottle for her.  He handed it to her and she made eye contact, thanking him wordlessly.

           Stark watched the women work on Agent Fawkes.  He was finally getting his quicksilver.  His thoughts were interrupted by a small cough from his lieutenant. 

           "What?" he questioned.

           "Williams wants to see you sir." 

           "Williams?  He's still alive?"

           "Yes sir."

           "Kill him." Stark said without emotion.  Williams had served his purpose.

           Claire changed the containers just as Nina injected the seventh dose.  The tattoo was changing faster and faster.  Claire looked at the counteragent supply.  She just hoped that Stark would take these five containers like he wanted and that the reversal serum she had prepared worked. 

           Williams heard footsteps and saw his door open.  They first thing he saw was a automatic weapon pointed directly at him.

           "Shit." He said as the man holding the gun proceeded to pull the trigger.

           Bobby heard the sound of gunfire and looked at Stark, who hadn't even flinched.  Claire had heard it too, but kept herself focused.  Nina jumped at the sound looking around panicked but Bobby calmly placed the next dose in her hand indicated Darien's tattoo.  

           Alex and the other agents were ready.  They knew where they were going in, how they were going in and which guards were going to be killed when.  Alex gave the signal and the raid began.

           Stark heard the sound of running footsteps outside the lab and his lieutenant burst through the door.  

           "Sir, we're under attack." He announced.

           Claire looked up and then back down at the unconscious Darien.  Nina stood ready with the counteragent and Bobby looked honestly relieved for a moment.

           "How many containers are full?" demanded Stark.

           "Four." Claire said quietly.

           "Damn!  You," Stark said angrily, pointing to four guards, "grab the quicksilver.  You, destroy those coolers and you two," he said addressing the others, "take care of them." He said gesturing to the occupants of the room.

           Stark left and the one guard started to smash the coolers, the other two guards moved towards Claire and Nina.  Bobby sprung away from the wall, knocking one guard down and pouncing on the other.  The second guard threw Bobby off and grabbed Claire, tearing her away from Darien.  Bobby reacted with more strength then he even realized and grabbed the guard who had Claire by the throat and ripped him off Claire, he then proceeded to smash his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  The first guard had gotten up and was joined by the third one who had smashed the counteragent supply.

           "Nina!  Watch out!" shouted Claire.  Nina turned in time to see a guard coming at her.  She ducked and knocked his legs out.  Those Kempo lessons she took last summer were finally coming in handy.  Bobby had punched out the other and joined Nina in her assault of the one who attacked her.

"Nina, counteragent, he needs a shot." Gasped Claire, who gagged and ran to the sink and vomited again.

Nina shakily administered the counteragent she was holding, watching the tattoo, only six segments turned back to green.  She waited, the one red on remained.

           "Claire?" She whispered.

           Claire looked at her sister questioningly from the sink.

           "Claire, it didn't turn all green."

           Bobby saw the panic flash across Claire's face as she walked back to Darien.  Claire nodded and removed the last container.  She carefully removed the still invisible shunt, she then began to stitch the small incision closed. 

           "Keep, his tattoo isn't changing back." Said Bobby.

           "I know, I expected that.  Using so much counteragent at once has produced an immunity.  Don't worry the reversal serum will counteract the effect.  Until then, see if there are any bottles left in that mess over there." Said Claire, indicating the remnants of the coolers.

           Bobby and Nina carefully picked through the glass, looking for unbroken bottles.  The found three and brought them back to Claire.

           "These are the only ones Keep." Said Bobby, "Oh, and this half dose Nina smuggled out earlier." He said producing the syringe from his pocket.

           Claire knew it wasn't enough.  He was going to continue to need high doses of counteragent for at least the next five hours.  The reversal serum would take effect in two but the quicksilver would take at least three more to purge his system.  Claire carefully injected the reversal serum into the gland.

           "Ok, Nina I want you to give him half a dose.  We're going to have to keep at least four segments green.  It's risky but we don't have enough counteragent to keep him at full green."

           Nina nodded and began to ask a question when the door burst open.  Bobby pushed her down and was prepared to attack when the intruder turned out to be Alex. 

           "Good Lord Monroe, you scared the hell out of us!" shouted Bobby.

           "Yeah, well, almost every other door has harbored Chrysali.  Just being careful.  How is he?" she asked indicating Darien.

           "Fairly stable right now.  We need to get him out of here and back to the Agency, he's going to need counteragent." Explained Claire.

           "I thought of that Claire." Said Alex as she produced three more doses.

           "Oh thank God.  That should get us back to the Agency safely." Said Claire relieved.

           "Let's get out of here." Said Bobby.

           Nina nodded and helped Claire up.  Bobby and Alex draped a still unconscious Darien between them and maneuvered out of the lab.

           "How do we go about getting out of here Alex?" asked Bobby.

           "Down this hall, and up eight freakin' flights of stairs.  You guys were really buried out here." She said.

           "Williams is dead." Bobby informed Alex. 

           Alex nodded and continued heaving Darien down the hall.

           When the group made it to the surface Darien had started to regain consciousness a bit.  

           "Nina, how's his tattoo?" asked Claire.

           "Eight red." She reported.

           "Ok, he needs a shot." Said Claire, preparing a dose.

           Alex and Bobby carefully set him down and Claire injected the counteragent into Darien's arm.  Four of the red segments turned green. 

           "That's going to have to do for now.  We'll never make it back without him slipping into QSM." Claire said.

           The others nodded.  Darien began to mumble something.

           "Darien, sweetheart, it's Claire.  How do you feel?" asked Claire concerned.

           "Are…are you alright?" he asked groggily.

           "I'm fine, sweetie, I'm fine.  So are Bobby and Alex." 

           Darien nodded and drifted off again.

           Alex and Bobby picked him back up and started out of the complex.  When they reached the exit Agency agents were loading Chrysalis agents into vans.

           "Hey, a little help over here!" shouted Alex.

           Two agents came running over and took over carrying Darien.  Alex turned to Claire. 

           "Are you alright?" she asked.

           Claire nodded and turned to Nina who was once again encased by Bobby's arms.

           "Nina…Nina, I'm so sorry you were dragged into this." Claire said remorsefully.  

           "It's ok Claire.  We're alive."

           Claire nodded and watched as Darien was loaded into the waiting van that would take them back to the Agency.

           Bobby and Nina walked towards the van and Alex placed a arm around Claire's shoulders and led her to the van too.

****

           Darien had made is safely back to the Agency.  He had just started to slip into QSM when they arrived.  Luckily Claire had counteragent on hand in the lab and all was well.

           It had been three days since their ordeal.  They were back home, recuperating.  Nina was flopped on the couch watching TV, Claire was asleep and Darien was in the nursery.

           Baby.  Another baby.  It was all he could think about.  The whole time he had been at Chrysalis that one thought kept his courage up.  Darien replaced the white teddy bear on it's shelf and went into their bedroom where Claire was sleeping.  He stood at the side of the bed and watched her breathing.  She was beautiful, she was safe, she was pregnant.  Darien's excitement threatened to bubble over except he didn't have the strength to celebrate.  He sat down on the bed and laid out next to Claire.  He gently, so as not to wake her, placed his hand on her abdomen.  There was life in there.  Their life.  Part of himself and part of Claire.  Darien was still fascinated with the idea.  He was going to be a father again.   


	8. Perpetuation

Author's Note: In the words of Lauren: "Eee! Another baby!".  Enjoy chapter eight.

Chapter Eight: Perpetuation

        Darien yawned and gave the alarm clock a disdainful glare as it disturbed his sleep.  He had always hated Mondays.  He turned over, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked at Claire, who was managing to sleep through the annoying morning DJ's prattle.  He loved to watch her sleep, she was so peaceful asleep.  

           "Today ought to be cooler with a chance of rain in the evening.  I hope everyone is enjoying this lovely 8th day of April." Announced the DJ.

           This caught Darien's attention, he laid back down and stared at the ceiling.  Today would have been Laria's first birthday.  Had it really been a year already?  What had happened to all that time?  He closed his eyes and thought about their little girl.  It still saddened him but he was able to remember the peaceful times.  

           He rolled over and draped an arm around Claire, his hand resting on her abdomen.  Her pregnancy was just barely starting to show at four months.  Darien could feel the soft roundness that was their second child.

           "Clllaaaaiirrrre." He said softly, trying to wake her.

           "Hrrmmpp." Was her answer.

           "Claire, it's Monday, time to get up." He tried again.

           Claire responded by pulling her pillow over her head.  Darien laughed and climbed out of bed heading towards the bathroom.  He stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection.  His mind was swimming with memories of Laria and thoughts of their second child.  Claire's obstetrician had ran every possible test in the last three months to rule out every possible problem.  They were both holding their breath hoping that this pregnancy would be without complications.  There had never been a definitive diagnosis as to why Claire went into labor early with Laria.

           Darien sighed and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up.  When the spray warmed he stepped under it.  He let the water clear his mind, he hoped Claire wouldn't be saddened today.

           Claire pulled the pillow off her head, she had heard the DJ.  It had been a year, a whole year since her beautiful baby girl made her fateful entrance into the world.  She placed her hand on her abdomen as Darien had done.  Another child was preparing to make an entrance.  Her mind alternated between fear of the possibility of another premature labor and the excitement of a infant.

           Claire heard the water shut off and pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed.  She crossed the bedroom and entered the bathroom.  Darien was in front of the mirror applying various products to his hair.  It took him longer to do his hair than it took her to do hers.

           "Morning lover." She said.

           Darien saw the smile on her face and the sadness she tried to hide in her eyes.

           "Morning sweetheart." He said gently.

           Darien rinsed his hands of gel and hugged her.  Claire felt safe in his arms and let herself relax.  They remained in that embrace for a few minutes until Claire jokingly asked if he left her any hot water.  Darien answered her with a kiss and Claire turned the water back on.  Darien left that bathroom to get dressed and Claire stepped into the shower.

           After dressing Darien went to the kitchen and made coffee.  Claire joined him not too long afterwards.

           "Claire?" asked Darien tentatively.

           "Hmm?" she replied sipping her coffee.

           "What do you want to do today?" he asked quickly.

           Claire smiled sadly.

           "Let's go to the cemetery." She said.

           Darien nodded.  They finished their breakfast and prepared to leave.

           When the arrived at the cemetery the sun was shining warmly through the trees.  They followed the path they knew too well that took them to where Laria and Kevin were buried. Claire gently cleared away the old flowers and replaced them with new.  They stood in silence, feeling the warmth of the sun.  

           Darien wasn't sure if Claire knew it, but he often came down here when he needed to think or if he had had a bad day.  He would sit on the grass facing Laria and Kevin's headstones and tell them his troubles and problems.  

           Darien was standing with his arm around Claire when he heard footsteps.  He turned quickly to see who was interrupting their solitude.  He saw a familiar figure approaching.

           Bobby solemnly walked up, carrying half a dozen white carnations.  

           "I thought you might be here today." He said quietly, placing the flowers in front of the pinkish gravestone.

           "Oh, Bobby.  Hi." Said Claire surprised. 

           "How are you doing?" Asked Bobby.

           "Ok.  We're just, you know…it being a year and all." Answered Darien.

           Bobby gave them a sympathetic smile.

           "Fat Man said you didn't have to come in today."

           "No, really, we're fine." Replied Claire.  Darien nodded in agreement.

           "Should we go?" asked Darien.

           "Yes." Said Claire, with no audible trace of sadness in her voice.

           Bobby walked out with the pair and they climbed into their respective vehicles and drove to the Agency.

****

           By July, Claire was in her seventh month.  They had spent June worried to death hoping Claire would make is safely through the fateful sixth month.  When she did they celebrated by going out to dinner, inviting Bobby, Alex, the Official and even Eberts.  It had been a lovely evening.

           But now it was July and it was hot and Claire was miserable.  Darien had been able to deal with morning sickness, mood swings and strange cravings (who had ever heard of cherry Twislers and green olives?), but when Claire was unhappy, everyone was unhappy.

           They went in for biweekly pre-natal check ups and everything was progressing normally.  Darien loved the check ups that included ultrasound.  The grainy black and white image was showed the precious being within Claire was amazing, the rapid heartbeat was music to his ears.  

           They had just returned from a check up and Claire was moody.  The air condition was on full blast and she was still hot, and her feet and head hurt.  She walked into the living room and laid down on the couch, one arm covering her eyes.  Darien had brought her a glass of juice which she waved away.  

           Darien placed the juice on table and kneeled down next to the couch.  He placed his hand on her swollen abdomen.  He felt kick in response to his touch.

           "Hi Erin sweetie.  How are you doing in there?" said Darien in a sing-song voice.

           They had done an amnio in May and found out they were having another baby girl.  They had decided on the name Erin Lynn.  They were going to have to use Kevin Mason later.  

           Claire smiled at Darien's antics.  He was so excited to be a father again, possibly even more excited than she was about being a mother again.

           Darien was lost in admiration of the strength of the kicks his daughter was assaulting his hand with, when there was knock at the door.

           "She's going to quite a soccer player." Said Darien standing up to answer the door.  It was Bobby.  As they walked back into the living room Darien continued, "Or we'll have to have her train with Hobbes so she can put that energy to good use." 

           "What's this about me?" asked Bobby curiously.

           "Darien was saying that Erin will either a soccer player or a Hop Kido master because of how she's kicking." Said Claire laughing.

           "Is that so?" asked Bobby.

           "Uh huh, you should feel her." Said Darien, his voice full of pride.

           "May I?" asked Bobby of Claire.

           "Of course, you're Uncle Bobby after all." Said Claire.

           Uncle Bobby.  Bobby loved that term.  He loved children and had been upset that Vivian hadn't wanted to have kids.  He moved to Claire's side and placed his hand on her abdomen.

           "Here." She said moving his hand to the left slightly.

           Bobby's eyes lit up when he felt the movement.  Another thought crossed his mind.

           "Did you two decide what you're going to do about counteragent production when Claire goes on maternity leave?" he asked.

           "Yes we did.  I asked Nina if she could come down and take over while I'm away since she already knows how to make it and all about the QS-9300 project." Said Claire.  "We also spoke to the Official and he offered to hire her for more research and development since she's almost done with school." Added Darien.

           "Really?  That's wonderful." Said Bobby.

           Nina was giving her last dissertation in August and she would then receive her Ph.D.  The Official said she could help with QS-9300 and take on other projects that filtered through the Agency.

           "When does she arrive?" asked Bobby.

           "Mid to late August." Responded Claire.

           "Great." Said Bobby, and his response was punctuated by a forceful kick from Erin.

****

           By September 12th Claire was sick of being pregnant.  She started practicing yoga in hopes of triggering the start of labor.  Her due date had been September 4th.

           She was currently laying on the floor, taking a break from her exercises when Darien walked in.

           Darien saw her laying on the floor and walked over so he was towering above her.

           "Having fun?" he asked looking down at her.

           "It would figure that this little one doesn't want to come out." She said.

           They heard the door in the kitchen that led to the garage open and Darien saw Nina carrying groceries.  Nina had arrived on schedule, Erin hadn't.  Nina was looking for an apartment and until she found one she was staying at the house.

           "Ah, the other illustrious doctor in my life has returned." Said Darien teasingly.

           Nina tried to give him a stern look, but failed.

           "Don't call me doctor.  It makes me sound old." She said.

           Nina had settled right in at the Agency.  She got along with everyone, even the Official, who actually spent money to have rooms four and five joined and turned into a useable lab for her.

           Darien started towards the kitchen to help Nina put things away when he heard Claire gasp.

           Claire was still laying on the floor when she felt the familiar gripping sensation of a contraction.

           "Claire?  Are you alright?" asked Darien.

           "I think… I think it's time." She said as the pain subsided.

           "What's going on?" called Nina from the kitchen.

           "It's time, it's time, it's time." Babbled Darien.

           Nina walked in from the kitchen, a smile on her face.

           "Well, unless you want to deliver your daughter on your living room floor, help her up." She said, suppressing the laughter that threatened to erupt at Darien's reaction. 

           Darien flew to Claire's side and helped her sit and then stand.  Nina collected her bag and purse and other necessities.  Darien was ushering Claire out to the car when another contraction hit her.  She gripped his hand.

           "Breathe Claire, you're turning purple." Said Nina good naturedly as she walked up behind them.

           Claire forced a smile and let Darien lead her the rest of the way to the car.  He seated her in the front seat and Nina climbed in back.  Darien ran around to the other side and got behind the wheel.

           They drove to the hospital and checked in.  Claire's contractions were coming surprisingly regularly.  The doctor said is was possible she could have been having minor ones all day and didn't notice.  She was dilated to three centimeters. 

           Darien was the typical nervous father.  He couldn't sit still, he just paced and paced.

           "Darien, honey, you're making me dizzy." Said Claire, watching him walk back and forth across the room. 

           "Oh.  Sorry, Claire, I'm just way too keyed up.  How are you doing?  Do you need anything?"

           "I'm fine Darien.  These are nothing." She said.

           There was a knock at the door.

           "Come in." called Claire.

           Nina entered.

           "I called Mom and Peter, Claire, and I called your Grandmother, Bobby, and the Official, Darien.  Anyone else that needs to know?" she asked.

           "I don't think so." Said Claire and Darien simultaneously.

           "Ok.  Mom said she'd be here tonight and Peter said he'd be here tomorrow with Jessica and the kids.  Your Grandmother sends her love and Bobby said he'd be here ASAP.  The Official said he'd keep in touch."

           Just as she finished her report the was a second knock at the door.  Nina walked over and opened it and Bobby stepped inside.

           "Hey how are you doing?" he asked.

           "I'm good Bobby." Said Claire, her sentence becoming forced as another contraction came and passed.

           "That one was stronger." She said slightly breathless.

           "Do you need anything?" said Darien jumping to his feet.

           "Darien I'm fine!" said Claire.  "Bobby, take him for a walk or something." She said laughing.

           Bobby looked at his partner, he was jittery and nervous.

           "Come on Inviso-Boy, let's give the lady some rest." He said grabbing Darien's arm and steering him out the door.

           "But what if something happens, what if she needs me?" questioned Darien.

           "We won't go far." Said Bobby, as Nina ushered the pair out of the room.

           "I know you're sick of hearing this question, but are you sure there isn't anything you need?" asked Claire.

           Claire looked thoughtfully at her younger sister.  "I think the only think I need is for Darien to calm down.  He's going to get so worked up he won't be able to control the gland and the last thing I need is for my husband to disappear in the delivery room.  Can you imagine the explaining we'd have to do?  Not only to the hospital but to the Official?" asked Claire.

           Nina suppressed laughter at the thought of Darien shimmering out of site and the doctor's reaction.

           "You're right Claire, we can't have him going see-through in the heat of the moment per say."

           Claire smiled and laid back against her pillows.  She was about to make another comment when a powerful contraction gripped her.  She held her breath and grabbed Nina's hand.  She felt it peaking when there was a sudden wetness underneath her.

           Nina was coaching her sister through the contraction when she saw surprise register on Claire's face.

           "Everything all right?" she asked.

           "I think my water just broke."

           "Oh!  I'll go get Tammy." Said Nina, rushing out of the room.

           Tammy was one of the nurses who they had befriended when Laria was born.  They had kept in touch over the past year and Claire insisted that Tammy be her labor and delivery nurse for Erin too. 

           Tammy can back into the room with Nina on her heels.  

           "How are you doing?  Are the contractions stronger now?" she asked.

           Claire nodded.  "My water broke too." She said.

           "Ok, let me check you real quick and I'll change the padding under you.  Sounds like you're progressing nicely."

           "I'll go rein in that husband of yours Claire." Said Nina, extricating herself from the room to give Claire some privacy.

           "I saw him pacing down by the elevators." Said Tammy grinning as she helped Claire scoot to the edge of the bed.  Let's just see how far you've dilated."

           Nina left and headed towards the elevators.  There was Darien wearing a path in the carpet and Bobby was leaning against the wall trying to calm him.

           "Her water broke." Called Nina once she was in hearing distance.

           Darien paused and took a moment to register what she had just said.  He started back to Claire's room in a rush, when Nina pulled him back.

           "Give her a moment, the nurse is checking her."

           Darien nodded and hovered outside the door.  When it opened he literally flew inside.

           "Whoa, careful there." Said Tammy as she hopped out of the way.  "She's dilated to eight centimeters and the contractions are four minutes apart.  The anesthesiologist is on his way down to administer the epidural." She reported.

           Darien nodded and went to Claire's side.

           "How are you doing?" he asked.

           "If you ask me that one more time I'll have Bobby tape your mouth closed." Replied Claire.

           "Oh!  I knew I forgot something." Chimed in Bobby.  "Duct tape.  Do they have that in the gift shop?" he asked Tammy.

           "I don't think so, but I could get you a roll of bandage tape." She offered.

           "Ok, ok, I'll quit.  I just feel useless.  I'm not doing anything." Said Darien defending himself.

           "Oh, you'll have plenty to do soon." Said Tammy as the anesthesiologist entered.

           "Hello Ms. Rose, I'm Dr. Allen."      

           Claire nodded and gasped as a spasm hit her.

           "Ok Claire, we're going to let this one pass and then sit you up so Dr. Allen can give you the epidural." Explained Tammy.

           Claire had Darien's hand in a death grip, his fingers were white.  Once the contraction passed Darien and Tammy helped Claire sit up.  Dr. Allen administered the epidural.  Claire sighed in relief.  

           "Oh, that's wonderful." She cooed. 

           "You shouldn't feel intense pain now, more like pressure." Said Tammy.

           Claire nodded and closed her eyes.

           "I'll be right back Claire.  I'm just going to go inform Dr. Brevik of your progress."

           Darien nodded and turned back to Claire.

           "Fawkes?  Did you want me in here?" asked Bobby.

           "It's really up to Claire." Responded Darien.

           "He can stay." Answered Claire, eyes still closed.

           Bobby and Nina sat in the two of the numerous chairs and Darien remained at Claire's side. 

           Claire dilated the last two centimeters in a half hour and Dr. Brevik arrived.  

           "Darien if you ever come near me again I'll kill you!" said Claire through clenched teeth.

           "I thought the epidural made if painless?" asked Darien plaintively.

           "Almost and it's still a lot of work.  Coach her, coach her." Said Tammy.

           "You're doing good honey, you're almost there." Said Darien comfortingly.

           "Ok Claire, almost there, one more good push, deep breath, and push, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  Good Claire, good." Coached Dr. Brevik.

           Darien watched as his daughter made her way into the world.  Her lusty cries filling the room.  Bobby and Nina were on their feet watching as Tammy cleaned the squalling bundle.  

           "She's got quite a set of lungs there Fawkesy." Said Bobby, tears wetting his eyes.  Nina was unable to speak and held Bobby in a hug, Bobby looked at her, laughing and gently kissed her.

           Darien felt the tears slide down his cheeks as Tammy placed Erin on Claire's chest.  Claire was crying as she looked at the tiny face.  She looked similar to Laria.  Same dark hair, and lots of it, baby blue eyes that may or may not darken as she got older.  

           Darien bent down so he was on Claire and Erin's level.

           "Hi there sweetie, we've been waiting for you." Said Darien, his voice thick with tears.  Claire looked at her husband and back to he daughter.  The painful memories of Laria's death came flooding back, but she knew this was different.  She knew Erin was here to stay. 

           They had come full circle from where they had been almost two years ago.  They were together, they had survived the death of one child and welcomed the life of another.

           Nina had brought in Catherine, their mother.

           "Oh Mom, she's beautiful." Gushed Nina.

           Catherine came to her eldest daughter's bedside and looked at her newest grandchild.  

           "Mom, I'd like you to meet Erin Lynn." Said Claire with a gentle smile on her face.

           "If only William were here." Said Catherine sadly, "He would have loved to see you so happy." 

           "Dad knows I'm happy Mom, he knows." Said Claire comfortingly.

           Catherine nodded and looked at her son-in-law.  Darien was lost in rapture of his daughter.  He couldn't take his eyes off her.  Catherine knew was going to be a father to be reckoned with.

           Nina was still wrapped in Bobby's arms as she watched her sister.  She was truly happy, a happiness she hadn't seen since before Laria had been born.  She was ecstatic that Claire was happy again.

           Darien carefully reached out a finger to stoke Erin's face.  Her incredibly soft skin against his finger reminded him of Laria and he swallowed fiercely to hold back tears.  He carefully traced Erin's fingers, almost as if he was counting them.  Erin stirred at this contact and lightly wrapped her fingers around Darien's finger, almost as if to say hello, and gazed at him unfocusedly.  Darien smiled in response to the true happiness he had finally found.

Ending Notes:  To my readers: I thank you for your continued support throughout the duration of this story.  Your positive reviews helped encourage me past that first chapter.

        The story of Laria Rose Fawkes had traveled down many roads and made it's way back to the beginning.  I hope to write sequels sometime in the future, I already have plot bunnies forming in my head.  I'm excited to visit Erin and her family sometime later.  

        I'm glad that the readers of this story have enjoyed it and I hope that future readers enjoy it as well.

                                  Beth


End file.
